Looking Back
by smilingdork
Summary: This takes place many years back when Bobby and Lindsay were in high school, for the sake of my story the whole firm went to the same high school and are about the same age. Yes its a Bobby & Lindsay story.
1. Chem Partners

Title: "Looking Back"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Don't worry I'm still working on Reuniting With  
  
Problems part 5. But Great Carolyn came up with this idea of this  
  
story while she was working ever so hard in school. So she told me it  
  
was all mine. Thanks Carolyn.  
  
  
  
Summary: This is going back to when the WHOLE firm was in High School  
  
and for the sake of this story lets say they went to the same High  
  
School. Bobby, Eugene, Jimmy & Ellenor are all seniors and Lindsay,  
  
Lucy, Helen and Bec are all Sophmores,oh yeah and Chris and Andrea  
  
are seniors too!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine except for the ones I make up.  
  
  
  
"Looking Back"  
  
  
  
"Bobby!" Eugene screamed running after his High School buddy. Bobby turned around.  
  
"Hey Eugene, what's up man?"  
  
"Nothing, hey you bringing Andrea to the homecoming?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so, you bringing Sharon?"  
  
"I don't think so her and I are fighting."  
  
"Again? Sorry man."  
  
"It's okay." Lindsay walks by with her little "group" She is  
  
the "popular" one, Bobby turns his eyes to her forgetting the  
  
other girls in "her" group.  
  
"What you looking at Bobby? Don't tell me its them."  
  
"What's wrong with them, I like the cute little blonde with the short  
  
skirt, I think she's the little "leader" of that group."  
  
"You're pathetic, what do you like her for? You got Andrea."  
  
"Yeah, but Andrea likes ME I don't like her that much anymore."  
  
"Well, go get her."  
  
"No, she always goes down to the hang out after school, I'll talk to  
  
her then."  
  
"She's taken man."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Look at her!"  
  
"Yeah, your probably right. I still like her, it's worth something."  
  
Bell rings.  
  
"C'mon man let's get Ellenor and Jimmy we got gym next."  
  
"Okay." All the while they're talking Lindsay is ignoring her little  
  
group huddled by the lockers and is staring right at Bobby.  
  
"Lindsay? Lindsay? LINDSAY?" Lucy was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Huh?" She was still in a space out look.  
  
"We have to go to Algebra."  
  
"Oh yeah right." They both walked off to Algebra. After gym & algebra  
  
Lindsay was headed to lunch, and she was eating with all seniors  
  
because of her extra credit class so none of her friends were there,  
  
so she had no one to sit with. On top of that she ran out the door  
  
this morning without her lunch. Bobby noticed this and walked over  
  
toher, nervous.  
  
"Hi." He tried to act normal.  
  
"Ummm... Hi" She was nervous and smiling.  
  
"Do you uh ... want to sit at my table?"  
  
"Thanks, I don't know anyone here." They were walking towards his  
  
table.  
  
"I'm Bobby." She finally knew his name.  
  
"My name is Lindsay." I love that name he thought.  
  
"That's a pretty name." She blushed and he noticed.  
  
"Umm... Thanks." They got to the table and he introduced Lindsay to  
  
everyone, Eugene, Jimmy, Ellenor, Jason and Andrea who had  
  
her friend Beckie there. Lindsay was immediately uncomfortable when  
  
Andrea went up to Bobby.  
  
"Bobby, why did you let HER sit here?" She whispered, but Lindsay  
  
heard.  
  
"Because I wanted too, she doesn't know anyone and she seems really  
  
really sweet."  
  
"Sweeter then me?" She said in a little girl's voice. Lindsay was  
  
still listening.  
  
"Andrea, you're not sweet at all, even though I don't know her she  
  
seems very sweet." Lindsay smiled at that comment.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not sweet?" She was yelling a little now.  
  
"Well, you've got more of that 'I don't care about you, or I don't  
  
have to be nice if I don't know you' kind of attitude. Whereas  
  
Lindsay is so sweet towards everyone even if she doesn't know them."  
  
"Whatever." She went and sat down pouting.  
  
"C'mon Lindsay." Bobby guided her near his seat. She sat to his left  
  
and Andrea HAD to sit to his right, she sat quietly and Bobby  
  
noticed that she didn't have a lunch and he had brought his today,  
  
so he offered her his lunch. "Do you want some of my lunch?"  
  
"It's okay, I was running late and ran out the door without it."  
  
"Well, I packed a big lunch so I'll share." Andrea was getting mad  
  
and said,  
  
"You never share your lunch with me when I forget my lunch."  
  
"Well, half the time I don't have a lunch and the other half of the  
  
time you have money and pretend you forgot your lunch." He was trying  
  
to keep his voice low. Andrea just grumbled and started talking  
  
back with Beckie.  
  
"Here, I have a sandwich, I'll split it with you, and I have a bag of  
  
fritos I'll share and I have some carrots and green peppers, plus a  
  
can of Diet Coke we can share."  
  
"Okay thanks." She was still really nervous.  
  
"So what brings you to a seniors lunch?" Eugene was trying to liven  
  
things up a bit.  
  
"Well, I am taking an honors course with seniors so I am taking  
  
seniors lunch too." She was starting to mellow in and get to know  
  
everyone. She and Bobby shared his sandwich and chips and veggies.  
  
"So you're a sophomore?" Bobby wanted to get to know her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What class is it that your taking with the seniors?"  
  
"It's a chemistry class."  
  
"Really? Is it next period?" He asked hopeful.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Well, I'm in the same class." He was really happy.  
  
"Cool, is Andrea in that class?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she's not likely to help you so I'll sit with you and help  
  
you."  
  
"Okay thanks." The bell rang and they all got up from the table and  
  
threw their garbage out. Bobby had completely ignored  
  
Andrea and she was very upset over this. Lindsay and Bobby were  
  
walking to her locker when she heard her name.  
  
"Lindsay!" She and Bobby turned around. It was Chris Kelton.  
  
"Hi Chris." She said. "Umm... Chris this is Bobby... Bobby this is---"  
  
"I know who Bobby is." Chris chimed in wanting to know what  
  
his "girlfriend" was doing with Bobby.  
  
"Yeah I know Chris." Bobby said, also wanting to know how Lindsay and  
  
Chris knew each other."So how do you know Bobby?"  
  
"Well, we're in the same chemistry class and I had lunch with seniors  
  
too."  
  
"Why didn't you sit with me?"  
  
"Well, Bobby asked me if I wanted to sit with him."  
  
"You just met him, I'm your boyfriend." Bobby's face dropped, Lindsay  
  
was embarrassed.  
  
"Chris I've told you over and over I don't want to be with you  
  
anymore." Now Chris was embarrassed.  
  
"Well, whatever, I'll call you tonight." He walked off to class.  
  
"Sorry he still thinks I like him."  
  
"So you don't?" There was hope in Bobby's voice.  
  
"No, I can't stand him." Lindsay started getting her books out of her  
  
locker.  
  
"Do we need to stop at your locker?"  
  
"No, I'll just share a book with you."  
  
"Okay let's go." She smiled. Bobby and Lindsay sat in the back row  
  
in Chemistry.  
  
There were two people to each bench.  
  
"For your homework you guys are to do an at home partner lab. It will  
  
be due at the end of next week. You will be working with the people  
  
sitting next to you." The bell rang.  
  
"What do you want to do Lindsay?"  
  
"Well, we could go over my house tonight and start on it and go from  
  
there."  
  
"Okay sounds great, let me give you my number." He was so happy he  
  
would be able to go over her house. Bobby gave her his number.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you when I get home." She was starting to walk the  
  
other way.  
  
"Okay see ya later Lindsay."  
  
"Bye." The rest of the day went on slow for both Lindsay and Bobby.  
  
Finally last period and the dismissal bell rang. All Lindsay's  
  
friends gathered around her locker and at Bobby's locker, "Bobby!"  
  
Andrea was trying to get his attention.  
  
"What?" He turned around.  
  
"Where are you taking me tonight?"  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Hello! Its our anniversary!"  
  
"We have one?" Bobby asked curious.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean we have one? its been a year!" She was  
  
getting even more upset.  
  
"Well, I can't. I've got to get together with Lindsay at her house  
  
and work on a project."  
  
"So you are going to forget about our HAPPY anniversary to go to that  
  
girl's house who you don't even know."  
  
"Yeah, because Lindsay is a really nice girl, I want to get to know  
  
her and as for a HAPPY anniversary I would barely call it that!" With  
  
that said he walked down the hall and to his silver Audi his Aunt,  
  
Grandma and Father had chipped in to get him for Senior year.  
  
Lindsay walked in the front door of her Cambridge modern style  
  
mansion. "MA!" She yelled trying to find her. Her mother came in the  
  
front foyer.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, how was school?"  
  
"Fine, it was good." She put her stuff right in the foyer. "Can one  
  
of my friends come over to work on our project for Chemistry?"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not, why don't you invite her over for dinner  
  
too."  
  
"Actually, it's a guy."  
  
"Oh, really what's his name?" Her Mom wasn't too happy.  
  
"Bobby." Lindsay was all chirppy.  
  
"Oh, charming I'm sure, what about Chris he's a lovely young man."  
  
"Okay, if you say so, besides Bobby and I are chemistry partners."  
  
Lindsay started walking towards the staircase to her bedroom. Once  
  
she was away form everyone she picked up the phone and dialed Bobby's  
  
number.  
  
"Hello." Lindsay could tell it was the voice of an older man.  
  
"Hi, is um ... is Bobby there?" She was nervous.  
  
"Yes, he is hold on one-second okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey." Bobby said calmly.  
  
"Hi, my Mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner  
  
while we work on our chemistry stuff." He couldn't believe he was  
  
working on a project with her now he was invited to stay for a meal  
  
too.  
  
"Okay that would be great."  
  
"Good let me give you directions." After she gave him directions she  
  
hung up and set out to finish the other homework she had so she could  
  
spend as much time as she wanted on chemistry.  
  
45 minutes later the doorbell rang and Bobby thought for sure  
  
he had the wrong house when a maid came to the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Lindsay."  
  
"One-second sir."  
  
"Miss Lindsay." The maid called. "Some man is here for you."  
  
"Coming Lizzie." She came flying down the stairs running after her  
  
little brother. He kept running and she went to the door.  
  
"Hey Bobby c'mon in." Bobby couldn't believe what a house she lived  
  
in.  
  
"Hey, ready?"  
  
"Yeah, ummm...first this is my mother, this is my little brother  
  
Mikey and this is our housekeeper Elizabeth."  
  
"Hi, where's your dad?" Bobby asked happy to meet her family. Then  
  
feeling very awkward when there was silence throughout the room  
  
Lindsay was the first to speak.  
  
"Well, my mother and father are divorced."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." Bobby felt really really bad.  
  
"It's okay." Lindsay's mother chimed in.  
  
"Why don't you two go to your room and work on the chemistry work you  
  
have."  
  
"Okay, do you want something to drink first?"  
  
"No, I'm all set. Thanks." They started walking up the big staircase  
  
and to the last door on the right. When she opened the door it was  
  
the most precious room Bobby had every seen, it looked like a  
  
dollhouse room, he could picture sweet little Lindsay playing in  
  
here as a baby.  
  
"Okay, we can sit on my bed."  
  
"Okay." They continued working on chemistry all night and the whole  
  
night working next to her, Bobby had sparks flying through him, the  
  
only problem is he didn't know if Lindsay felt the same way. They  
  
kept getting closer until Bobby dropped the book and they both went  
  
to reach for it at the same time only to hit heads.  
  
"Sorr------" Bobby started.  
  
"Sorr------" Lindsay started. They both laughed. Lindsay looked into  
  
his eyes and they poured into hers. They both leaned in and their  
  
lips met each other. They shared a long passionate kiss, and  
  
separated when they heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom door.  
  
"Lindsay, dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay Mom." Lindsay responded out of breath. "We'll be down in a  
  
second.  
  
"Okay, hurry up before it gets cold." They heard the foot steps  
  
fading. Lindsay turned towards Bobby again and pounced on him  
  
surprisingly causing him to fall backwards on her bed. She started  
  
kissing him and he eagerly responded. Both lost thoughts of Andrea  
  
and Chris. Lindsay knew they had to go downstairs so she stopped and  
  
just gave him a quick kiss before heading to the door.  
  
"Wait." Bobby finally spoke up. Running towards the door after her.  
  
"What." She giggled. He grabbed her hand and they started walking  
  
down releasing each others hands when they came to the dining room.  
  
"So glad you two could join us." Ms. Dole replied. They all sat down  
  
and an uncomfortable silenced dinner.  
  
"May I pleased be excused?" Lindsay asked when she finished her  
  
meal."  
  
"Yes, you may." Bobby not used to having to excuse himself from a  
  
table almost got up and followed Lindsay.  
  
"May I pleased be excused?"  
  
"Yeah, go in the kitchen and Lindsay will take your dishes." In the  
  
kitchen Lindsay was helping Lizzie with the dishes.  
  
"Here let me take your dishes Mr. Donnell."  
  
"You can call me Bobby." He smiled at the 'Mr. Donnell' remark.  
  
"Okay let me take your dishes Mr. Bobby." She seemed nervous.  
  
"Liz, you can call him Bobby." Lindsay insisted.  
  
"Okay Miss Lindsay." Bobby just smiled at Lindsay. Lindsay went back  
  
to working on the dishes." Bobby rolled up his sleeves and started to  
  
help. It took them 15 minutes to finish up and they walked into the  
  
sitting room with Lindsay's mother. They shared a small chat about  
  
Bobby and his background. Ms. Dole's last question was her most  
  
important. "What field you plan to go?"  
  
"Criminal law, I'm going to Boston University."  
  
"And where do you plan to practice law?"  
  
"Suffolk." He quickly added.  
  
"Oh. Lindsay here is going into criminal law." Lindsay gave her  
  
mother a look.  
  
"Really?" Bobby asked very surprised. Turning towards Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah, I want to be a defense attorney actually."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really?" Both Lindsay and her mother responded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hoping to open my own practice too."  
  
"Good for you Bobby."  
  
"Where do you plan on going Lindsay?"  
  
"Well, I want to go to----" Before Lindsay could finish her mother  
  
stepped in. "Harvard." Bobby turned to Lindsay surprised. He had  
  
never known anyone who was smart enough for Harvard and definitely  
  
never known someone who could afford that school.  
  
"Yeah." Lindsay didn't seem happy.  
  
"Well, why don't you two go up and finish your work."  
  
"Okay." Lindsay stated all too quickly. They headed upstairs to her  
  
room and Lindsay slammed the door after them. Then there was a short  
  
giggle before she pushed Bobby on the bed and he fell backwards. They  
  
kissed and started making out when Lindsay's brother came running  
  
into her room.  
  
"Ooooh. I'm telling Mom." He wined.  
  
"No don't, she'll never let Bobby come over again."  
  
"Oh well, give me something and I won't tell."  
  
"Fine." Bribing him always worked, he ran out to his bedroom.  
  
Realizing they wouldn't be having anymore fun or get anymore work  
  
done Bobby decided he should leave.  
  
"Look Lindsay, I should probably get going." He started gathering his  
  
books.  
  
"We could get together again tomorrow." She stated hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, uh here or my place?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Okay, how bout my house. I'll call you and work out plans I could  
  
drive us to my place after school and give you a ride to your house  
  
since you won't have your car with you."  
  
"Okay, that's fine."  
  
"Okay, well see ya tomorrow." He stopped right before he opened her  
  
bedroom door. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
"Do you ah--- do you wanna ummm... If you don't have anyone----"  
  
"Bobby spit it out." She laughed.  
  
"Do you wanna be my homecoming date?" He said really fast. Lindsay  
  
was shocked.  
  
"Ummm ... what about Andrea?"  
  
"I'd rather take you." He smiled.  
  
"Ummm... Well,---" Just as she was going to answer her brother came in.  
  
  
  
*note from Carolyn: And here I thought I had the cliff hanger thing  
  
down! Tbc.... Part 2 AND 3 are right around the corner!  
  
FEEDBACK is LOVED 


	2. New Friends

Title: "Looking Back" part 2   
  
Author: Lindsay  
  
Author's Note: Well, I lost my fanfiction notebook on vacation, I found it and then I lost it again. Its got Reuniting With Problems Part 5 and 2 extra peices I made up. I'm upset but it will turn up and I am going to just start Reuniting With Problems over again. Anyways here we go, feedback is LOVED!!! Thanks to everyone who gave feedback with part 1.  
  
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay are chemistry partners, Andrea is jealous Bobby is hanging out with Lindsay. Bobby asks Lindsay to be his homecoming date, and thats where I left you guys off!  
  
"Lindsay phone." He came running through knowing he interrupted something.   
"Who is it?" She asked annoyed.  
"Chris."   
"Fine, tell him I'll be there in five minutes." She groaned.   
"Okay." Lindsay turned back to Bobby and smiled.   
"I would love to be your homecoming date." Bobby's smile kept growing.   
"Really?" Asking in disbelief.   
"Yeah, I hate to ruin this moment but the phone."   
"Oh yeah, I got to go anyways." He was estatic.   
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She started walking with Bobby to her door. She gave him a quick kiss and he left.   
"Bye."   
"Bye Bobby, see you tomorrow." She walked back upstairs to her room and picked up the phone. "Hello." She talked nervously into the phone.   
"Hey Lindsay."   
"What's up?" She knew something was wrong.   
"Nothing, I was just wondering what time you wanted me to pick you up for homecoming." Lindsay froze. She knew he didn't ask her to be his date.   
"What? You never asked me."   
"Well, I didn't have to, your my girlfriend."   
"Chris, I've told you we're through."   
"Come on baby."   
"Chris, no.I'm done with you and I'm going with somebody else." Now Chris froze.  
"What do you mean someone else?"   
"Exactly what I said, I'm going with someone else."   
"Who?"   
"Nobody that I care to tell you about. I have to go Chris bye." Before he could say anything she hung up. There was a knock on Lindsay's door.   
"Come in."   
"Dear, who was that?" Lindsay's mother very curious.   
"Umm... Chris."   
"He finally asked you to homecoming!" Ms. Dole was delighted.   
"Yeah, but I'm not going with Chris."   
"Well, who then?"   
"I'm going with Bobby."   
"Excuse me?" She thought she was hearing wrong.   
"I'm going with Bobby. He asked me, I like him and I want to be his date."   
Meanwhile, on the other end of Cambridge in Boston Bobby walked through the front hall of his house. "Dad, I'm home!" He called out.   
"Hey son. How did your homework come along?" The older Mr. Donnell asked walking towards his son.   
"Uh... It went good Dad."   
"Good."   
"Is it okay if Lindsay comes over tomorrow afterschool and stays for dinner so we can work on our work."   
"Of course, don't see not. I'd like to meet her too."   
"Great, I'll call her and finalize our plans." He started walking towards the phone.   
"That reminds me, Andrea called." Bobby stopped and turned towards his father.   
"She did?"   
"Yeah, wants to know what time for homecoming and whether you were driving or doubling with Beckie."  
"Okay, I'm not doing either." He stated quietly.   
"Excuse me?" Now Stephen was shocked.   
"I'm going but I am taking Lindsay not Andrea."   
"Wow"   
"Yeah, I really like Lindsay and I decided that I don't wanna be with Andrea, she's changed dad."   
"You should still call her."   
"I'm going right now." He picked up the phone and phoned Andrea. They talked about 20 minutes. Well Andrea yelled and Bobby stayed quiet before finally hainging up. "There, thats done." He thought to himself. He went up to his room finished his homework and called Lindsay. They had planned for homework right afterschool, followed by dinner at Bobby's and whatever they had left for whatever. After they hung up Bobby watched TV and went to bed.   
Next morning Lindsay couldn't drive to school because Bobby was driving her to his house afterschool, so her mother dropped her off. When she got into school it was dragging. Yet again she forgot her lunch but this time she managed to grab a Diet Coke on her way to school after begging her mom to stop. She didn't she Bobby when she got in and the first time she finally saw him was 3rd period he walked by her locker while she was getting her books and he stopped and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to drop everything in her hands. She turned around quickly to see who it was. "What the hel--- Bobby! You scared me!" He was bending down to pick up her books up for her. "Sorry Linds. I didn't mean too." He was trying to keep back a chuckle.   
"Its okay thanks." He handed her books to her. "Well, I have Algebra now. You?" She started walking with him. "Uh... History, right next to Algrbra."   
"Cool, I'll meet you at your locker after Algebra okay?" Lindsay said as she stopped in front of the Algebra room.   
"Okay, see you later." He went into History. 45 minutes later Lindsay walked to Bobby's locker where he wasn't there yet but Andrea was.   
"What are you doing at my boyfriend's locker?" She moved towards Lindsay. Lindsay started backing up and she ended up backing into Bobby. She looked up.   
"I'm sorry." And she walked away quickly to chorus. Bobby looked back at where Lindsay had just ran around the corner, then looked back at Andrea.   
"What did you say or do to her?" He demanded more then asked while walking towards his locker.   
"What makes you think I said something to her?"   
"Do you think I am stupid? You just found out I chose her over you to take to homecoming and that I went over her house instead of going with you to our so called "anniversery" so I ask again what did you say to her?" Bobby was speaking loudly but others couldn't hear over the passing students.   
"I just told her to stay away from my boyfriend."   
"Excuse me!"   
"What?" She asked knowing why she was being questioned.   
"I'm not your boyfriend first off and secondly she doesn't have to stay away from me because hopefully one day I'll be her boyfriend!" He stated proudly and confident before walking to his next class. Andrea was near tears, and she too walked off. Chorus went by slow for Lindsay. She, like Andrea was near tears all through class. She liked Bobby so much, but she was scared of Andrea even though she wouldn't admit that to anyone else but herself. She wanted to be with Bobby, but she was too scared. Finally the bell rang and Lindsay who had tears in her eyes decided against meeting Bobby at his locker like she had said and went straight down to the cafeteria with her Diet Coke. She sat at a table where there was nobody else. Finally she spotted Bobby and his friends walk in but didn't attempt to make any kind of moves. Bobby was searching for her and finally just sat down. Andrea spotted Bobby instantly and walked over to sit next to him. It took a few minutes of sitting at the table before he found her sitting by herself staring at the unopened Diet Coke bottle. He got up, grabbed his lunch and walked over to her. Andrea was busy talking but caught out of the corner of her eye him walking to Lindsay.  
Lindsay heard someone approaching her but didn't bother to look up. Bobby saw her tear stained face and heard her sniffle.   
"Mind if I sit?" He asked acting normal. She shook her head. "Hey Linds, whats getting to you?" Lindsay was touched to hear the worried sound in his voice, but she didn't answer. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me Linds, is it Andrea? Because you can't let her get to you." She looked up at him for the first time. She had stopped crying.   
"I didn't even do anything to her, I was just walking and---"  
"Its okay, she's a bitch Lindsay, everybody knows it and nobody likes her, but since she has no other friends besides Beckie, and that's why she is always around us. Plus she still thinks in her mind somewhere that's I'm her boyfriend."   
"Aren't you?" Lindsay knew he wasn't but she wanted to hear him say it to her.  
"No, I broke up with her, she started messing with some other guy and I left and told her I didn't want to be with her." Lindsay looked into Bobby's eyes trying to understand how or why anyone would want to hurt this man sitting next to her. Wanting to change the subject Bobby broke the ice. "You don't have a lunch again?"   
"No."   
"So you liked my lunch so much you want me to give you some and you make an excuse to get it." He teased her. She just smiled a little.   
"No, I really ran out the door without it this time and I had to yell at my Mom the whole way into Boston just to get a Diet Coke." He smiled.  
"You run out forgetting a lot of things don't you?" He loved teasing her and to be honest she loved it too.   
"Ha,ha,ha." She stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture.   
"So I guess I can share my lunch with you again." He tried to act angry but it wasn't working well.   
"Thank you." She took his green peppers immediately.   
"Oh shoot I forgot my drink." Lindsay opened hers took a sip and passed it to him. He tried to drink the soda out of the bottle without getting his mouth on it but missed and got it all over his white shirt. Lindsay burst out laughing, and Bobby, even though was upset with what happened smiled because he made her laugh. "Its not that funny." He said smiling.   
"Yeah it is, Bobby you can put your mouth on it." She grabbed the Diet Coke bottle and helped guide him to bring it to his mouth. Then she tipped it so he could drink it. She burst out laughing and dropped the Diet Coke bottle all over Bobby's lap. Bobby didn't get mad though, he just laughed but he had to go into the bathroom before he could go back to class after lunch to wash down his pants. They quickly finished Bobby's lunch and the bell rang. Lindsay promised Bobby she'd bring his book to Chemistry after stopping at his locker and hers while he was in the bathroom. Bobby was late into Chemistry and the teacher stopped writing notes on the board and looked up.   
"Mr. Donnell, so glad you could join our class today." The whole class was snickering and laughing at not only the part of the teacher giving Bobby a hard time but because his pants and shirt were soaked.   
"I'm sorry it won't happen again." He quietly walked to where Lindsay was sitting she too had a sneakish grin on her face.   
"Sorry Bobby." She handed him his books and her notes. He wasn't mad because he gave her that grin back to her. When Chemistry was over Lindsay promised to meet Bobby at his locker at the end of the day and then they would go to her locker and leave for his house. Lindsay had French, gym and study before the end of the day. French went by really slow but gym flew by. Lindsay finished getting her shirt back on when Lucy & Helen walked up to her with their books in their hands. Lindsay doesn't even notice them until Helen speaks.   
"So why you been ignoring us for the past two days?" You could hear the hurt and anger in her voice.   
"What are you talking about? You guys are my best friends." She knew though that she hadn't been spending that much time with them.   
"Whatever, we don't want to argue, so we came to ask if you wanted to go to the mall afterschool. We'll pick you up at your house at 4:30. Be ready." Lucy kind of stated but demanded too. Lindsay finished getting dressed and was locking her locker.   
"Sorry, I can't." And she walked out of the locker room. Luckily Helen & Lucy had study hall with Lindsay next period, that wasn't so fortunate for Lindsay. Lindsay walked into the cafe and Helen & Lucy were already sitting. Bobby, too was in this study hall sitting by himself because he was one of the only seniors in this study. Lindsay immediately saw him and walked over to him. Helen & Lucy's jaws dropped as she just walked by them.   
"Hey Bobby." She was smiling and perky.   
"Hey Linds. I'm so glad your in my study hall."   
"Me too. I have Algebra homework." She sat down and opened her backpack and grabbed her Algebra book and notebook. Bobby started working on his History. Then something made him look up. When he did look up he saw two girl's staring at Lindsay.   
"Umm... Lindsay what's the idea?" Helen was starting to get really mad. Lindsay suddenly looked up kind of nervous.   
"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.   
"What are you talking about, don't give us that shit. You won't go to the mall with us, you have totally been ignoring us for the past few days, then you pass by us without so much as a glance our way. Then we come to find you sitting over here with a really hot senior!" Helen screamed out in one breath.   
"Sorry, but Bobby and I are chemistry partners and really good friends. He's taking me to homecoming." Helen & Lucy stared in disbelief.   
"What! I wanna go to homecoming!"   
"Sorry, but if you wanna sit with Bobby and I your more than welcome too."   
"Really? You don't mind?"  
"No."   
"Okay, let me get my stuff." Helen started walking away.   
"Me too." Lucy quickly followed. Lindsay turned and smiled at Bobby who was working but also smiling. Helen & Lucy soon made their way back to where Lindsay & Bobby were sitting.   
"Bobby, this is my friend Helen, and this is Lucy, my other friend." Lindsay pointed to each of them.   
"Hi Helen. Hi Lucy." Bobby said looking at them both.   
"Hi." Helen chirped.   
"Hi." Lucy chimed, a little bit perturbed. She was still mad at Lindsay and was surprised that Helen wasn't.   
"So tell me Lindsay, how did you and Bobby REALLY meet?" Helen wanted the facts now.   
"I told you Helen, he is my lab partner, and we sit with each other at lunch because I don't know anyone. We have become really good friends."  
"Okay, if you say so." Lindsay rolled her eyes at Helen and started back at her work. The rest of the period was quiet. When the bell rang Lindsay said bye to Helen, Lucy and told Bobby she would meet him at his locker after visiting her locker and stopping upstairs in her English class to get her essay paper. She gathered all her books and bag. She walked upstairs and got her paper. As she was walking down the stairs, most of the students were already out of the building. She heard someone walking down the stairs, and turned around to see who it was. The person smiled and reached for her, she gasped and pushed the person away but not before feeling something sharp force into her and being pushed down 5 or 6 stairs. She gasped for breath and heard the person walking past her and out the main foyer door.   
  
Tbc.......  
Well, until next time..... I am doing part 3 as I write this story. And I found my notebook and I have started Reuniting With Problems again...   
Feedback is loved.... 


	3. The Fall

"Looking Back" Part 3  
  
Author: Lindsay  
  
Author's Note: Well I found my fanfiction folder so I am all set and typing away again---- okay so I'm not to the typing part yet, I'm just at the writing point. Well I am typing/writing Reuniting With Problems pt. 5. I have 1 paragraph in my notebook and thats all I've written so I'm going. Thanks to everyone for feedback! Much is wanted!  
  
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay are Chem. partners, he asks her to homecoming she agrees, Helen and Lucy feel left out. Andrea is jealous, Chris is angry, and something just happened to Lindsay as she was in the stairway going to Bobby's locker.  
  
"Looking Back" Part 3  
  
Bobby had been waiting at his locker for 10 minutes when he decided to finally walk to hers. At this time in the day most of the kids staying afterschool were at the other end of the school. It was really quiet and creepy at this end. While he was walking towards her locker he saw Chris walking by. "Hey Bobby, your still here?" Chris was trying to be nice. "Yeah, I'm trying to find Lindsay." "Good luck. I haven't seen her since period E." Chris kept walking. Bobby wondered why he was walking in the school from outside. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Bye Chris." "Bye Bobby, hope you find her." When Bobby got to her locker she wasn't there. Ms. Larson and Mrs. McCarthy almost knocked him over, they were running near the stairwell he was standing near. As soon as they got there they left the two doors open that lead to the stairway. He saw somebody laying on the ground, and he saw the two teachers on the ground. He started walking closer. He heard Ms. Larson talking, "I'm gonna go call an ambulence and notify her family." Ms. Larson ran and almost knocked into Bobby. "Sorry." She started running then stopped. "Wait Bobby." He turned back towards her. "Go into the office and call 911 for me. Tell them a student has been stabbed and fell down the stairs." Bobby did exactly what Ms. Larson told him to do. After he called 911 he ran to where the teachers were on the ground with the student. They were pressing down on the student's stomache with their jackets. Bobby couldn't believe what he saw, he froze as soon as he saw just who the student was. "Lindsay." He ran over to her. "Do you know her Bobby?" Ms. Larson asked. "Yeah, she's a really good friend of mine, we were going over my house right after school. She's a sophmore." "Well, do you know her number so we can contact her mom?" "Yeah, I could go phone her if you want." "Please do. As soon as the ambulence gets here grab your keys so you can go up to the hospital." "Okay." After a very sad and upsetting phone call, Ms. Dole said she would meet them at the hospital in Boston. The ambulence got there and the teachers and Bobby moved aside and let the EMT's take care of Lindsay. Bobby and Mrs. McCarthy drove to the hospital and Ms. Larson went in the back of the ambulence with Lindsay. The drive from the school to the hospital was very quiet and upsetting for Bobby. All he could think about was Lindsay and seeing her on the ground. He couldn't believe when he called 911 he had told them she had been stabbed. Yes, he knew that she had been stabbed after Ms. Larson told him and he had told the emergency disbatcher but it didn't really sink in or hit him until he was on his way to the hospital. Stabbed. He couldn't believe it, who would stab her? Was it a student? Did somebody just walk by the office and hurt her? Was she a target? Was she just a random person? He snapped out of his catotonic mode and reached for his cell phone. He dialed his home number and let it ring. "Hello." His father answered. "Hey dad." Bobby tried not to sound like he was crying. "Bobby, why do you sound so upset?" His dad was immeditely worried. "I'm on my way to the hospital because Lindsay was stabbed and pushed down a flight of stairs at school." "Oh my gosh." Mr. Donnell had never met Lindsay but he knew Bobby thought the world of her. "What hospital is she at? I'll be down in a second." His dad wanted to be there and show Bobby he supported him. "They're bringing her to Mass General. Dad I'm almost there you don't have to come." "I'm coming no matter what Bobby, I'll be there in 15 minutes." "Okay, bye dad." Bobby hung up. He got into the parking lot and parked right where the ambulence had stopped. He jumped out of the car and was right by Lindsay's side along with the two teachers. The Doctor's in trauma center stopped Bobby and the teachers and took Lindsay in the trauma center. Bobby, Ms. Larson and Mrs. McCarthy sat in the waiting room quietly. About 15 minutes after they arrived to the hospital Bobby's father joined them. Bobby stood up and hugged his son who had teary, red eyes. "Thanks for coming dad." He sat back down. He introduced his father to his teachers though he already knew Ms. Larson. "Bobby, I talked to Gran, Matt and Uncle Jerry, they're on their way down to see you." "Dad, they don't even know Lindsay." Bobby stated quietly. "But they care and they were all at gran's house anyway, besides as soon as I let it slip that you were bringing Lindsay to homecoming she was so happy it wasn't Andrea and she insisted on coming down." "Great this is going to go over perfect." Bobby had a bad feeling, he didn't want people hovering around Lindsay as soon as she was out of surgery. Plus he still has to warn Lindsay of his gran which he hadn't done yet. They sat there in a few more moments of quiet when Bobby's family showed up. He got hugs from them all. "Thanks for being here." He tried to sound greatful. "Well I heard you have a new squeeze and I wanted to be here to meet her and comfort you and her." "Thanks gran." He half smiled and then he saw Ms. Dole walking towards him quickly. Bobby walked to her and hugged her. "Hey." He whispered. "Oh Bobby, how is she? Where is she?" Ms. Dole was so worried, Bobby barely knew this woman yet she was clinging to him. Bobby understood though. "She's still in surgery, she wasn't concsious when I was with her." Bobby guided Lindsay's mother to sit down. That's when Bobby's father came over to her. "Ms. Dole, I'm sorry to hear about Lindsay." Mr. Donnell went and gave Ms. Dole a warm hug. "Thank you." She didn't know who this man was. "I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" She tried not to sound rude. Bobby cut in. "This is my father Stephen Donnell." "Oh, you don't need to be here, she shouldn't have you worrying." "I wanted to be here. She's not a trouble. I've never met her, but Bobby spoke so highly of her." "Thank you for being here." She was very greatful. "Well, while you we're introducing people, this is my grandmother, my cousin Matt and my Uncle Jerry." Bobby introduced each of them to Ms. Dole. "Its nice to meet you all." Then Ms. Larson and Mrs. McCarthy walked over to Ms. Dole and gave their sympathy and support. After 3 ½ hours of waiting in silence Bobby caught glimpse of the Doctor walking towards the waiting room. He stood up when he came through the area. "Mr. Donnell." The Doctor simply stated. Everyone perked their heads up and Ms. Dole stood up. "Is my daughter okay?" She latched onto Bobby's arm. "She's your daughter?" The Doctor was surprised to see so many faces now. "Yes. Is she okay?" "Well she was stabbed three twice in her right side of the abdomen, the aorta, pancreous and spleen were severely damaged. We took her through surgery to stop the internal bleeding, but didn't make an attempt to repair her organs yet. We don't feel she is strong enough for that just yet, but we did repair the aorta. Her ankle and right shoulder are very swollen, we're going to look at them when we have her more stableized. The next 24 hours will tell us...." "Tell us what?" Bobby interupted. "The first 24 hours are the most critical, she went through a lot of punishment, its a miracle she even made it here." "I want to see her." Bobby couldn't bear listening, he wanted to see her. "Me too. I want to see my daughter." "She's in ICU, I'll bring the two of you up there." "Okay, we'll be back." Bobby turned to his family. "She's lapsed in to a coma, you can tell her you are here, it's possible she'll hear you. I want her to stay calm, just let her know your here." "Hey Lindsay." Bobby was crying and reached for her hand. She was freezing from blood loss. "Hey sweetie." Her mom sat down and couldn't touch her, she was too fragile in her mom's eyes, and she was scared to touch her. Bobby sat on the other side of her and just held her hand. Your going to be okay Linds, I promise, you're so strong, you're going to be fine." Bobby kept telling her. Lindsay's mom just kept staring at Bobby and Lindsay, she could tell he really cared. After staying in there and talking to Lindsay for at least 1/2 hour Bobby decided to tell his father how she was doing. "I'll be right back Lindsay." He kissed her hand and and her mother started to cry. He walked out to where his family was and stood in the center of the room. "She's in a coma and she's lost a lot of blood, baisically everything the doctor told us is exactly the condition she is in. She's critical and they won't have a good feel of survival chances until the first 24 hours have passed. If one of you guys wants to come her mom is going out to her car to use her cell phone and call family." Bobby was trying to stay strong in front of is family. "I want to go." Bobby's father stepped towards him. "If you don't mind." Bobby's family all shook their heads, they understood and knew they would get a chance to meet her. "Okay, let's go dad." Bobby was happy he showed such an interest. Bobby and Stephen walked in quietly to Lindsay's room, when they walked into her room, her mom got up and left the room. Lindsay was hooked to so many machines it reminded both Bobby and his dad of when his mom was dying in the hospital. Stephen walked to the edge of the bed, this woman is beautiful. He couldn't get over how pretty she is. If only she weren't hooked to all these machines. He didn't know her, but he liked her just from her looks, which he could tell she was a sweet girl. He walked over to her bedside and reached for her hand, sat down and just held her hand. This brought tears to his eyes. Bobby was looking on and was so happy that his dad was reacting this way but then became upset when he remembered why they were here. He too walked over and reached for her hand. "You keep getting better Linds. You keep getting better." Tears were running down his face. Lindsay's mother came back 1 1/2 later, she had stopped home to gather clothes for the next day and dropped Lindsay's brother off at a friend's to stay with. Bobby's father tried to get Bobby to come home but had no luck, and in the end after seeing him react this way towards Lindsay, knew he couldn't change his mind. Bobby slept right by Lindsay's bed in a chair and her mother slept on the other side. Bobby's family all stayed at Stephen's house that night. Bobby's father called Bobby's absence into school the next day. At about 11:00 the next morning only Stephen went to the hospital to see how everyone was holding up. He brought Bobby a pair of clothes. There was still no change with Lindsay and she was still in a coma. Stephen stayed for 3 hours. He came back at 7:00pm and tried again to get Bobby to come home, it was useless, even Lindsay's mother had to get back home and keep after Lindsay's younger brother. Bobby had told her if anything were to change he'd call her. Again, Bobby slept beside her bed. The next morning Bobby's whole family went to the hospital. Bobby went down to the cafeteria to get himself coffee. Stephen, Matt, Gran and Uncle Jerry all sat in Lindsay's room while he was gone. While he was gone Lindsay slowly opened her eyes and mumbled 'Bobby' so softly. Everyone turned towards her. "Bobby." She groaned again. When she opened her eyes, she saw unfamiliar faces. "Where am I? and who are you?" She was looking at Stephen. "Your at the hospital and I'm Bobby's father, this is his grandmother, his cousin Matt and his Uncle Jerry." "Ummmm... where is Bobby?" She was confused. "He went to get coffee, he'll be here in a second." Stephen was still holding Lindsay's hand. Bobby walked in with his coffee. He looked up and saw Lindsay blinking a few times. "Oh my gosh, Lindsay." He ran to her side. "How are you? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need anything?" He was running his mouth, she couldn't understand anything. "I'm a little sore, I'm okay I think." She still had a raspy voice. "Oh, this is my dad Ste---" "I know, I've been introduced already." She smiled best she could. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't here." "Its okay, your here now." She was greatful for that. "I have to go call your mom, I'll be right back." "Okay, hurry." "Dad, please get the nurse and tell her that Lindsay's awake." "Okay son." Stephen got up. Lindsay and gran shared an enjoyable talk while Bobby phoned her mom and Stephen got the nurse. Bobby walked back in. 'Doctor's are saying 2 more days here if all goes well." "That long?" She was upset. "Yeah, sorry Lindsay, they still have to repair some stuff in your body, I'm not good with that medical stuff so.." He sat beside her. "Another thing, homecoming is coming up." "You can go without me." She cut him off. "Well, I was thinking you and I could either stay at my place or yours and do something." "Are you sure? I don't want to ruin this for you." "Your not. Trust me, okay?" "Okay." She smiled. She looked really tired so Bobby told her to rest. She immedietly listened falling into a deep sound sleep, which believe it or not she needed. 4 hours later Lindsay woke up and Bobby was sitting by her bed holding her hand. Her mother had been there for 2 1/2 hours but had to get home and get Michael off from school. Bobby promised to stay with her while she was gone. "Hey sweetie." Bobby smiled at her and gave her hand a tiny squeeze. "Hi." She smiled as best she could. "How ya feeling?" "I'm okay, I'm really sore. I don't remember what happened. They aren't going to ask me any questions are they?" She was welling tears in her eyes.  
  
"I dunno what's going to happen, but the police are going to try to get your statement today or tomorrow." "I don't remember anything Bobby, I don't remember anything." She was crying. "Oh baby, please don't cry, don't cry, don't cry baby its okay." He gently hugged her. "You were stabbed in the abdomen and fell down the stairs." "NO! I didn't fall down the stairs, I was pushed." She screamed through tears. "Okay baby, okay. Shhhhh..... shhhhh...... I'm here it's okay." He was still hugging her. "I was pushed. I was pushed." She was crying into his shoulder. "Okay honey, okay." He had tears in his eyes for her. "Linds, do you have any idea who would have done this?" "No, I mean I turned to see who it was but they were dressed in black and covered up, I just smiled and turned back around." "Well, it had to be a student, nobody could have gotten through by the office." 'What student would stab me Bobby?" Her tears were fading. "I don't know sweetie." He paused a moment. "What about Chris?" Her face dropped. "What! NO, I don't think he would that! As much as I have upset him he wouldn't stoop so low as to try and kill me! It wasn't him, plus I know what his hands feel like, they weren't that strong." There was a knock on her hospital room door and she and Bobby looked up. Andrea was walking in the door carrying a big vase of flowers and a teddy bear. "Hi, I know your going to ask me to leave Bobby, but I heard what happened and I just wanted to come by and drop these off." Bobby knew something was up, but he didn't quite know what. He took the vase and put it next to many others. Andrea handed the teddy bear to Lindsay who was staring in shock. She took the teddy bear and smiled. "Thank you." Andrea sat next to Lindsay's bed and Bobby watched, he wanted to know what was going on. "Anyways, we got off to a bad start. I'm sorry, I want to give you and Bobby my best. Your name is uhh... Lindsay right?" "Yeah, Ummm... thank you, listen if I knew you and Bobby were still toget--- " "No,no,no. Bobby and I aren't together, I was just jealous." "Oh." Lindsay knew Andrea wasn't happy for them, and she knew something was wrong, she could feel it. "Well, I'm overstaying my visit." She stood up, and looked at Bobby. "You take care of her Bobby. When you coming back to school?" "Whenever Lindsay is recovered and ready to go back." "Wow, that's a long time." Andrea was trying to hide the jealousy. "Yeah, my dad's gonna get our work and we will be all caught up." Bobby heard the jealousy but didn't say anything. "Oh, well take care. I'll see you around." She walked out. Bobby and Lindsay shared a weird glance at each other and then he walked back to her bedside. He held her hand and she smiled, he smiled back at her and they sat in a comfortable silence. Then Bobby looked at the teddy bear sitting in Lindsay's lap. He couldn't believe Andrea came by let alone get her a gift. Then Bobby remembered the stuffed animal he had picked out at the Halmark store the other day, he had asked his father to pick it up for him. It was a big life size carmel brown coloured teddy bear, with a red ribbion around its neck with a card attached. He got up and brought it out from the closet in Lindsay's hospital room, Lindsay was wondering what he was doing until she saw him trying to carry out the teddy bear. She smiled. "I got this for you. I had my dad pick it up the other day. I wanted to wait til you and I were alone to give it to you." He brought it over to her bed. "Awwwww... Bobby its so cute. I love it, thank you Bobby." He smiled because her face lit up and that was the first time he had seen her smile like that since he asked her to be his homecoming date. "You like it?" He already knew her answer. "I love it. I'm gonna name it too. I name all my stuffed animals." "So what are you gonna name it?" He sat next to her again. "Ummmmmm.........." She sat and thought for a minute. "Bobby." She smiled. "What?" He thought she was asking him a question. "No, no. That's what I am going to name the teddy bear." "Really?" He thought it was very sweet. "Yeah, see your my big teddy bear and this is a big teddy bear so it matches perfectly." She was smiling the whole time, so was he. "Linds, your so sweet. Thank you." He reached over to carefully hug her. "I don't want to hurt you." She clung to him, it hurt but she didn't care. "You won't. Don't worry, you could never hurt me." They embraced. Lindsay tensed up as she saw a police officer walk into her room. Bobby felt her tense and turned around. "I'm sorry to bother you two....but we found the knife that was used to stab you." Lindsay and Bobby froze. They looked at each other. Bobby spoke. "Where?" "Well that's the part we're trying to understand, we found the knife at your house, your mother allowed us to grab any evidence there may have been in your house for stuff that belongs to you that may help solve this case." Lindsay and Bobby couldn't move. "There's more. We printed the knife and results are back. The prints belonged to your mother."  
  
Tbc........ FEEDBACK always LOVED!!!! Should I continue?  
  
Happy Birthday Court and Happy Holidays everyone!!! 


	4. Taken Care Of

"Looking Back" Part 4  
  
Author: Linnie  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm here and I've got another part going. I have so much thanks to give to Edene. You don't know how much you have helped me. Thank you so much. and to everyone else who sent me great feedback, that's what keeps me writing! This part is kind of short too. Enjoy!  
  
"Looking Back"  
  
They sat completely in still and in silence for 5 min. before Lindsay spoke up. "My, my,--mo, mo, mo mmmy mom's fingerprints?" She turned in Bobby's arms and cried. She was in such shock. He held her. "Shhhh....shhh... It's gonna be okay sweetie." He kissed her hair. "We're doing a complete search again of the house and her car, we have her in custody. In the meantime when you are released, is there somewhere you can stay?" "She can stay with me." Bobby spoke up. Lindsay looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Bobby." She whispered. He looked down at her. "You can stay with me." "Well, don't you think you should ask your father?" "Dad won't mind under the circumstances, and you score bonus cause Dad loves you." He turned back to the police man still standing there. "She can stay with me." "Okay, well we're going to need to get in touch with your father and get some information." "Okay, well I was gonna call him now ummm....could you let me tell him first, I don't wanna have a police officer drop this on him." "Okay, we'll contact him this evening, so I'll give you till then." The police officer walked out of the room after getting Bobby's phone number.  
  
Bobby turned back towards Lindsay and hugged her. She just cried and he held her. They stayed like that for ½ hour, when her crying died down Bobby pulled away. "My head hurts now." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "You'll be okay, I promise." He smiled at her and she tried her best to smile back. "I'm gonna go call my dad, and let him know what's going on okay?" "Okay." He walked to the door and stopped when she called his name. "Bobby." She called just above a whisper. He turned around. "Yeah." She was silent awhile and then looked up at him and right into his eyes. "Thank you." She smiled and he smiled back. "Anytime Linds." And with that he left and called his father. It took Bobby 20 minutes to explain everything to his father. His dad was more than happy to look after Lindsay and let her stay with them. He said he would set the spare bedroom next to Bobby's room up and have it all ready for when she was released. Bobby walked back to Lindsay's room. "It's all set, he said he's more than happy to look after you." "Are you sure I'm not a bother?" "NO! Of course not, my dad loves you, he's glad to help you." "Okay, if you insist." "I do, he's gonna have the spare bedroom all set for you for when you are released, also I was gonna go to your house and get you some of your stuff, anything special you want?" "I'll come with you." "Linds..." "Please, trust me it will be easier on you." "Okay, but you need to relax and tell me where everything is so I can get it for you." "Okay."  
  
For the next 2 days Bobby slept at the hospital, Mr. Donnell came and visited her as did the rest of Bobby's family. Her little brother came in also but that was very emotional so he didn't stay very long. Lindsay's father had brought him in. Then it was finally time for Lindsay to go home. Bobby helped her with every little thing and she really appreciated it. He led her down to his car and he sat her in the backseat so she could lay down. He kept looking through his mirror at Lindsay and smiled each time, she was fast asleep already and they were only in the car 5 minutes. It took about 25 minutes to get to his father's house. He woke Lindsay and helped her slowly out. Mr. Donnell walked out and grabbed all the stuff in the car. Bobby led Lindsay up to the guest bedroom. He slowly helped her up the stairs and got her all settled in the bedroom. Mr. Donnell soon followed with everything from the hospital. "Son, where do you want everything?" He looked at Bobby. "You can just set it down there. Thanks dad." Bobby smiled great fully at his father. "Thank you Mr. Donnell." Lindsay was able to say just above a whisper. "Oh now, none of that Mr. Donnell stuff, call me Stephen dear." Bobby smiled at Lindsay, she smiled too. "Okay, thank you, Mr. uh... I mean Stephen." She was a little hesitant. "No thank yous either dear, you need someone to help you, so that's what Bobby and I are here for." "Okay, I'm really greatful for everything you've done for me." "No trouble at all sweetie. Well, I'm gonna head downstairs and let you rest. If there's anything you need just holler for me." "Okay, thanks again." "You're welcome." With that he walked downstairs. Bobby walked over to Lindsay and sat next to her on the queen sized bed. "How you feeling?" He asked as he stroked her hair. "I'm feeling pretty good. I'm really sore and in shock and disbelief, but you're here and that makes me feel good." "Well, you concentrate on getting better I'm staying right here baby." They both looked at each other deeply and lovingly, it was in their eyes. She rested her head against the pillow and smiled. Then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Bobby just sat and lovingly watched on as she slept. Finally, Bobby walked downstairs where his father was making dinner. "Hey son, how's she doing?" Stephen was filling the pot with water to boil for pasta. Bobby sat down at the kitchen table. "She's okay. She's out like a light right now. She didn't want me to leave so I figured I'd stay until she fell asleep." Stephen sat down next to his son. "She's a darling girl, you like her more than a friend?" His dad knew the answer to the question. "Yeah, but we're great friends and I'm willing to settle at that." He smiled at the thought. "Well. At least you've got that." There was a long silence before anyone said anything. "Her mother can you believe it?" Bobby still sounded disgusted. "We don't know it was her, but yes at the thought of it, its disgusting." "Yeah. I hope I can help her." "Just be there for her Bobby that's all you can do." Just then Bobby heard Lindsay saying his name. "I'll be right back dad." He walked upstairs and Lindsay was stirring in the bed. "Hey sweetie. How was your nap?" He went and sat next to her on the bed. "Good, but I'm sick of lying around." "Sorry honey, I can't do anything for you there. Doctor's orders--" "I know I know." She interrupted him. "How about pasta for supper?" Changing the subject quickly. "Fine with me. Better then hospital food." "Okay, it'll be ready soon. In the meantime you wanna play video games?" "Sure." She smiled. "Let me go get them, they are in my room." "Okay." He was back in a second with all his games. They agreed on Crusin' the World. "I'll beat you Bobby." "Yeah. I bet. I'm a master at this race car game." "Whatever." And she proved him out wrong. Cause she beat him...all 5 times.  
  
"Kids!" Stephen screamed from downstairs. "Supper is ready." "Be right there dad!" Bobby hollered back. "Ready?" "Yuppers." He laughed at her remark. And she giggled. He helped her downstairs, slowly. And he sat her at the kitchen table, he also got a dish of pasta for her. "Thank you." He kissed the top of her head. "Your welcome." They ate mostly in silence. Then they sat in the living room Bobby helped Lindsay get comfortable on the couch. And he sat with her feet in his lap. Stephen sat across from them in the arm chair. "So Lindsay, I got to hear all about you. I've heard so much from Bobby but not everything." Lindsay kind of blushed at the fact Bobby spoke so much of her to his father. "Well what do you want to know?" She shyly asked. "I don't know just tell me a little about yourself." He really wasn't sure what he wanted to know, he just knew he wanted to know about her. "Well, I'm from Cambridge, I've lived there all my life. I was born and raised into a wealthy family but I hated every bit of it. Ummm.... I want to be a Criminal Defense Attorney when I am out of High School, my mom wants me to go to Harvard but I want to go to Boston University. I have a younger brother named Michael, my parents are divorced and have been since I was 13." "Wow, Harvard." Was all Stephen could say. "Yeah." "You want to be a criminal defense attorney? Bobby is going to BU to be a lawyer too." "Yeah, he told me." She smiled at him. She started to get really tired and Bobby could see it in her eyes so he decided to bring her to bed. "Hey dad, I'm sure Linds would love to stay down here and talk but she needs to rest." He turned over to her. "C'mon let's get you upstairs to rest." He held his hand out to her, she happily accepted it. "Thanks. Goodnight Stephen." He came and gave her a warm hug. "Goodnight Lindsay, get a good night's rest." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Then Bobby led her upstairs to get some rest. "I have to brush my teeth, but I don't have my toothbrush yet." "We have extra toothbrushes for when we have a relative or friend stay over. I'll get you one." He came back with a toothbrush a minute later. "Here ya go." "Thanks." He helped her into the bathroom and held her up and let her lean on him while she brushed her teeth cause she had no strength to hold herself up. Then he helped her into bed. "Do you want to watch TV for a little while?" She asked kind of hopeful. "Uh. Sure." He sat down beside her on the bed. They watched 'Everybody Loves Raymond.' Lindsay and Bobby were laughing through the whole show and Bobby couldn't help but look at her and smile each time she laughed. She was so gorgeous in his eyes. He leaned over a little more and slid in left arm around her shoulders carefully. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder, and he smiled, she didn't reject him. They stayed like that and watched 'Law & Order' after Raymond. At 11:00 pm Bobby looked over at Lindsay who was on the verge of sleep. He kissed her on the top of her head. She looked up and smiled. "I'm gonna go in my room now." He whispered to her. She nodded her head. "Okay. Thanks for staying with me." She was so happy he had stayed with her and watched TV. "I enjoyed it." They looked into each other's eyes and Bobby leaned in. They shared a long passionate kiss. "Goodnight sweetie." He started to get up, but she reached for him so he leaned down. "Can I have a hug?" She asked him with stretched out arms. "Of course." He leaned in and gave her a gentle hug. "Goodnight Bobby." He kissed her cheek. "Night." He got to the door and turned around before turning the light out.  
  
"If you need anything come and get me." "Wait your bedroom is down the left or the right of the hallway?" She didn't remember if he told her and if he did she couldn't remember. "Right, next to this room on the right." "Kay. Gottcha." She smiled laid her head down and fell asleep. Bobby turned the light off and closed her door leaving it open just a little in case she needed him in the night. Lindsay slept through the night, but woke at about 2:00 am in a cold sweat. She didn't remember where she was, then she remembered Bobby. "Bobby." She couldn't speak loud enough. She slowly got up out of bed and walked into Bobby's bedroom. It was dark and she was really scared. She turned on the light and walked over to Bobby's bed, he was fast asleep. She sat and hit his arm. "Bobby!" He wouldn't move. She hit him harder and screamed his name louder.  
  
"Bobby!" He still didn't move she crawled down the side of his bed and sat on the cold floor crying. Her sobs finally woke a deep sleeping Bobby up and he was by her side on the ground in a second. He was kneeling by her side with his arms on her shoulders which made her jump. "Shhh...Lindsay its okay, its just me." She turned best she could without hurting herself in his arms. Her face dug deep into his bare chest. He kept his arms around her and held her. "It's okay. Sweetie, its okay, everything is going to be fine. I'm right here baby." She kept crying finally her crying died down. She looked up at him. "I had a bad dream. I had a bad dream and you were sleeping." She started crying again. "It's okay. I'm here now. Don't worry." She stopped crying again. They looked deep in each others eyes. Then they kissed right there, on his floor. Him dressed only in his boxers and her in her sweats. They kissed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped around her waist. They kept getting intense and Bobby lifted Lindsay carefully on his bed as he was lifting her up they never stopped kissing, not breaking free once. They blocked everything out of their minds, and were oblivious to the footsteps coming closer to his bedroom. "Bobby, I heard--" Stephen stopped mid-sentence when he walked in and saw what was going on. Bobby looked up and Lindsay to. She was lying cradled in his arms, his free hand was inside her shirt moving further up and caressing her breast. "Dad." He quickly took his hand out from her shirt and laid her gently on the bed. "What are you doing in here?" "I heard Lindsay screaming and then I heard her crying I went into her room and she wasn't there so I came in here and this is what I found." Lindsay was bright red and Bobby wanted more than anything to protect her from her embarrassment, one because he hated seeing her uncomfortable secondly, he knew he was part of the cause of this embarrassment. "Well, Lindsay had a bad dream, and I---" "Thought you would help her handle it." He was stern and forward with his interruption. "Well, why don't you and I go help Lindsay get back to bed." Bobby carried Lindsay to her room and put her in her bed, and tucked her in giving her a kiss on the cheek. Stephen looked on and didn't know whether to be upset or happy with what he just saw. Both Bobby and Stephen walked out of Lindsay's room together neither speaking of what each other thought of what just happened and they went their separate ways into their rooms. Lindsay laid in her bed thinking of what just happened, she didn't know if Stephen was upset or not over what happened. She didn't want him to think so badly or less of her, but she couldn't help what she felt when she was with Bobby. She never felt this way with any other guy before. She fell into a deep sleep having no more bad dreams thinking of Bobby. Bobby was laying in bed thinking about the same thing, he couldn't believe how he felt for this woman. He had never felt this way before. And with that he was asleep. Stephen however, was wide awake he couldn't stop thinking, 'I want to be happy for them, but is this the right thing? Is Bobby being smart? I don't know how to react, what should I do? Should I leave it alone?' Before he knew it he was asleep with those thoughts in his mind. The three of them were fast asleep all thinking about the same thing. What was gonna happen. And the three of them slept soundly, no more bad dreams, no more being unhappy and no more being scared, and with that two of them slept with big grins on their faces.  
  
Well end of part 4. What do you think? Should I keep it going or no? I didn't like the way I ended this but I didn't know how to end it so what do you think? This is the first time I haven't ended my story with a cliffhanger, star for Lindsay. Thanks for your feedback on other parts. Edene-- You don't know how much thanks I need to give you. THANK YOU! Much love, Lindsay 


	5. Together

[pic] [pic] Looking Back Part 5 Title: Looking Back Part 5 Author: Linnie Author's note: Well here it is the next part finally. I want to thank Edene for all her help. She is the best and a fabulous writer, without all he help there would be no story coming from me. Also, I want to thank Dottie, Kriti, Kylie, Court, Kiosha, Flora and everyone else who sent me feedback thank you so much. Summary: See previous parts. Lindsay is staying with Bobby and his dad. Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish a certain one was and if he was I'd give him to Dottie. "Looking Back" Part 5 Lindsay was the last to wake the next morning. Stephen was down in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper at the table. Bobby walked downstairs and over to the fridge. He was still half asleep wearing just his boxers. "Morning." He grumbled, not even looking at his father and sat at the table drinking the orange juice right from the carton. "Morning, Bobby don't drink out of the carton." "I always do." He didn't listen to his father. "Lindsay still sleeping?" He ignored Bobby's remark. "I dunno, I didn't check." He was being cold and short with his answers. "Maybe you should." "Fine, you trust me?" He was sarcastic and left the room with that said. He queitly walked upstairs in case she was still sleeping. He walked in and she was sleeping peacefully and looked like and angel to Bobby. He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed, he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. She stirred a bit and even though he was upset he had woken her, he was also glad she was awake. "Morning." He smiled, his tone completely different from the one with his father before. She smiled and reached her arms for a hug from him and he gladly accepted. "Good morning." She whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked at her. "How you feeling?" "I'm okay, you?" "I'm okay." "I'm hungry." "Well, let's go downstairs and get you some food." He pulled the covers from her and she shivered. "Wait, I'll be right back." He walked to his room and came back with a redsox sweatshirt for her. "Here." She smiled up at him and he helped her put it on. "Thanks." He helped her out of bed and held her hand, and they walked downstairs slowly. When they reached the kitchen Bobby guided her over to the table and helped her sit. "What would you like to eat pumpkin?" She smiled at the pet name he gave her. "Umm...I don't care something easy." She was very quiet and she could barely look at Stephen. "Good morning Lindsay." He cleared his throat. She still didn't look at him, she stared at her hands. "Good morning Stephen." Bobby put some buttered toast, a bowl of cheerios and a glass of juice in front of her and kissed the top of her head. He sat down next to her. "How ya feeling?" She looked over at him. "I'm feeling okay, I'm really sore, did you get my medicines from the pharmacy?" "Yeah, you want some now?" He asked concerned. "Yeah, if you don't mind." Bobby went upstairs and got her pain killers. He came back with two pills. "Thanks." She smiled up at him. "Your welcome." The three of them sat at the table in silence. Finally when Lindsay was done eating Bobby took her dishes. "I need to shower." He helped her to her room. "What clothes do you want?" He went to her bag. "You don't have to worry about it." She started to go over to him. "No, I'm taking care of you now sit." "Yes sir." She smiled. "Now, what clothes do you want?" "Ummm...I don't care. Surprise me." "Okie dokie." She giggled. "Here ya go." He handed her a pink baby pastel coloured skin tight shirt, baby blue angel printed sweat pants, and her sock, and bra and underwear. "Did I forget anything?" "Nope, but could you get my shampoo and bath stuff." "Sure." He started digging through her bag again and got her Herbal Essence shampoo and cucumber melon body wash, cream and spray from Bath & Body Works. he walked over to her bed. "Thank you very much." She reached up and kissed him on the lips. "Your welcome very much." And he kissed her back. He walked her into the bathroom and helped her set everything in it's place. Everything was scattered with Bobby's stuff. "You can keep your stuff in here, I figured you would want to share a bathroom with me... unless you want to share it with my dad." She laughed. "No that's okay." "That's what I figured." He walked over and started the shower for Lindsay. She started undressing,and laid her clothes in the floor and walked to the shower, he helped her in and she started rinsing her hair to get it wet. She was too sore to move her arms and she moaned in pain. Bobby carefully opened the shower curtain. "Do you need help sweetie?" She turned to him. "Yes please, I'm to sore to move." He rolled up his sleeves and helped wash her hair and her back. And he made sure she didn't hurt herself while she tried to wash. He wrapped her in a towel and helped her dry off, he helped her dress and then they walked into Lindsay's bedroom. "I was going to go to your house today and pick up some of your things." "Okay, but I want to come too." "Okay but I don't want you doing a lot, just rest and I'll do everything." "I promise." "Let me go let dad know. I'll be back." He kissed her head and walked downstairs. He walked back upstairs with two jackets. "Here." "Thanks." He helped her with her jacket and they walked out to Bobby's car. The car ride was silent and when they got there they went right up to Lindsay's bedroom and she sat on her bed and told him everything to get. Two suitcases, one duffle bag and her school bag and they were all set to go. He sat down next to her, and tapped her arm. "You okay?" "I'm ready." "What's wrong?" "Do you think my mom did this?" He was taken back by the sudden question. "I don't know honey, but I'm sure the police will tell us everything." "Yeah, your right." They sat in silence. "Thank you." "For what?" "Everything, you've done so much for me." She hugged him. He pulled back and reached for something in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He took her hand. "Lindsay I know we've kissed and done a little more, but we have never discussed it and I wanted to tell you I really like you and I don't know if you feel the same way but--" "Bobby I really really like you too." "I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend, someone who I can talk to and care for, someone who I can go through the tough and easy times with, someone to talk to, someone to lean on, someone there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on, someone to be happy and loved by, Lindsay will you be my girlfriend so I can be your boyfriend?" She had tears in her eyes, she thought he was so sweet and romantic. "Yes Bobby, I would love to be your girlfriend." He hugged her and it hurt but she didn't feel pain, the best medicine for her was there, it was Bobby. He pulled back and pulled her hair back he revealed the long gold chained diamond heart necklace. "Bobby I can't take that, you didn't have to get that." "I wanted to get it and I want you to have it." He clasped it around her neck. And kissed the back of her neck before dropping her hair to capture her neck. She leaned in and kissed him passionatley. That's the end of part 5 I am working on the next peice. So it's coming. I thougt it was a nice ending here. 


	6. Trials & Anniversery

Looking Back Part 6  
  
Author: Lynndsiey  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone, let's see this counts as story # 2 for me correct? Wow that's pretty good for me. I want to thank Edene, Carolyn, Anadi, Arwen, Snippy, Knight, Court, Kylie and everyone else for their feedback and support. It means a lot to me and I want to thank you all. This story is for all of you guys.  
  
Summary: See parts 1-5 for the summary.  
  
Disclaimer: None of them are mine just the ones I make up all on my own.  
  
"Looking Back" Part 6  
  
It had been one month since Bobby asked me out and I had almost made a full recovery. My first day back to school was in 2 days I was starting on Monday. Bobby hadn't been back to school yet either, we had been trying to make up our work at home but it was difficult at times. Tonight Stephen was going out for the night with his brother, Bobby and I were going to stay in and celebrate our 1 month anniversery. "Bobby." I walked into his bedroom and shook him but he didn't move. "Bobby." I said his name louder and shook him again, still nothing. "Bobby!" I yelled and jumped on him this time. He jumped up in a second and smiled when he saw what woke him. "Hey you." I leaned down and kissed him. "Hey. Get up." I kissed him back. "Why? It's only 9 in the morning and its Saturday. "Because you and I are going to the mall today. It's our anniversery and I'm gonna get a new outfit." He started laughing. "What's so funny?" "You need a new outfit just because it's our anniversery?" "Yes, I want something to wear." "Well you don't have to wear anything you know." He rested his hands on my hips. "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" "Hmm...Yeah I'm might enjoy it." I laughed and kissed him again. "Come on, I just showered now go shower and I'm going to let your dad know we're going to the mall." "Okay." We kissed and then he went off to the shower and I went downstairs to let Stephen know what our plans were for today. Since I started living here Stephen had become the father I had lost after my parents divorce. It was really warm and welcoming in his home. He had been a little uneasy about me and Bobby at first but he seemed okay with it now. And even though he was okay with it and we were in high school there were still rules. Such as: Bobby and I weren't allowed in each other's rooms past midnight on a school night and we were never allowed to spend the night in each other's rooms whether it was a school night or not. That really was the rule, other than that his father didn't care what we did, we had to leave the door open when we were in each other's rooms though. That sucked but we got over it. "Morning Stephen" "Hey Linds. How did you sleep?" "Okay, Bobby and I are going to the mall today. He's in the shower now."  
  
"Okay, and tonight you guys are having dinner here right?"  
  
"Yeah. Our one month anniversery already can you believe it?"  
  
"I know. You two are so happy though, you're special, what you guys have is very special." "Yeah I know. He's great, he's so sweet." "Well I'm just glad you two are happy together." Just then Bobby came downstairs with his keys and my jacket in hand. "Ready." "Yup. Bye Stephen see you later."  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
"Bye you two have a good time, don't spend too much money." I laughed and we walked out the door.We went all over the mall. We went to Weather Vane, Rave, Abercrombie & Fitch and Bobby had to get some athletic pants and shirts at Dick's Sporting Goods. All I have to say is MEN. Well by the time we were done with all that it was close to 2 pm and I still had to go to Victoria's Secret and some new bras and panties. That was our last stop, before stopping there Bobby brought me to Auntie Anne's for a homemade pretzel. I found the most beautiful dress at Weather Vane for tonight. I loved it and Bobby did too. I told Bobby he could go to the men's shop next door to Victoria's Secret but he said he'd rather come with me. When I got there I bought 3 sexy angel bras; white, black and baby blue., and I got 5 pairs of panties. I kept walking around the store and Bobby followed.  
  
"You think they'll ever figure out Vicotria's secret?" That was the next thing I heard as Bobby crept up behind me. I giggled and turned towards him.  
  
'I don't know but I think one day I'll make a Victor's secret."  
  
"Oh, you're so so funny, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I think I am."  
  
"Hey buy that." And he pointed over towards a very sexy black laced nightie.  
  
"What!? Bobby no!"  
  
"Why not? I think it's sexy." I turned to him and blushed.  
  
"Okay fine." I walked over and grabbed it off the rack and we walked to the checkout. I reached in to pay but Bobby stopped and offered instead. I turend to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He smiled and kissed my cheek back.  
  
"You're quite welcome." We walked out and went to his car holding hands the whole way. When we got home Stephen was still there it was about 4 pm by the time we were home and Stephen was leaving at 5. For the next hour Bobby and I played video games in his bedroom. "Kids!" Stephen yelled up from the stairs. "Yeah dad?" Bobby walked to the door. "I'm heading out, I'll be home around 11:30- midnight." "Alright see you later." "Bye Stephen." "Bye, you guys set for dinner?" "Yeah. I'm cooking a nice meal for Lindsay." "Okay have fun." At 6 Bobby headed downstairs to start our meal and I started to get up with him. "No, no you stay here." "Why?" "I'm surprising you, now stay and watch TV or something." "Fine, but give me a kiss first." He came over and kissed me and went downstairs to make dinner. After 45 minutes it started smelling really really good and I couldn't wait. I continued to watch something on TV I wasn't really paying attention I was looking through Bobby's yearbook instead. Hour later he came up and told me to come down in 5 minutes. So I changed into my dress I had bought at Weather Vane. It was light blue with think straps and it fell just above my knee. I wore a pair of white heels and my diamond studs my parents chipped in to buy me for my 16th birthday and I was wearing the necklace Bobby bought me when we started going out. I pulled my hair up gently letting strand fall in front and with a quick dap of makeup I walked downstairs, it was still a little hard for me to walk but I was doing better. walked downstairs and heard the music playing softly in the background. I couldn't see Bobby anywhere so I walked into the dining room where the lights were dimmed and there were candles. That's when I saw my prince. "You look beautiful Linds." I blushed, I wasn't used to this side of him but he told me how beautiful I was everyday. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He had changed from the last time I saw him. He was wearing kaki dockers and a midnight blue sweater. "Come on and sit down." I sat right next to him. He had made steak and mashed potatoes and corn with baked bread. I took a bite and it was amazing. "Mmmmm..." "Good?" He asked before taking a bite. "Mmhmm... How did you learn to cook like this?" I turned to him and he looked sad all of a sudden. I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay you can tell me baby." "When my mom was sick she taught me how to cook, and I've loved it ever since." I looked at him he had tears in his eyes and I reached over and kissed his cheek. "Well you're an amazing cook."  
  
"Thank you." We finished our meal and then I helped with the plates. "Do you want to dance Linds?" "Sure I'd love to dance." And so we did we stood in the middle of the living room floor dancing for hours just him and I. At 9 o'clock we sat on the couch and just talked. "Do you want your gift now?" I asked him. "Sure let me go get yours." I walked upstairs and grabbed his and he went into the closet to get mine. "Here you go Bobby." I handed him a wrapped box, it wasn't big and it wasn't little. "Thanks baby, you open yours first." "If you insist." I opened up the box to reveal a beautiful bracelet that matched the necklace he bought me a month before. "Oh my god. Bobby it's so beautiful. Thank you so much sweetie." I leaned over and kissed him. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Okay your turn." He opened up his gift. I had bought him a gold chain necklace, he saw it at the mall about a week ago and wanted it really bad but he couldn't get it. "Lindsay, baby thank you so much. I wanted this one so much." He leaned over and kissed me too. "Turn it over and read it." On the otherside was our names and the date. "Oh baby thank you so much." "Your welcome." We kissed and it turned more intense. The next thing I knew Bobby was on top of me with his hands up my shirt and mine down his pants. I pulled away. "What's wrong Linds?" He was all out of breath and so wasn't I. "Nothing. Just hold on okay, come upstairs with me." He followed me upstairs holding my hand. "Go in your room I'll be right in."  
  
"Okay." We kissed and I walked into my room and took out the black nightie I bought today at Victoria's Secret. I slipped into it quickly and looked in the mirror before walking down the hall and into Bobby's bedroom. He was sitting on his bed waiting. He looked up and froze, his eyes locked into mine and I walked over to his bed. I was shaking. I leaned over and kissed him and he pulled me to him and I laid myself over him and started kissing him with my arms wrapped around his neck. I pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it, I ran my hands over his chest. And then I reached for his belt and pulled it off then the button came and finally the zipper. There he was laying clad in only his black silk boxers. He was so gorgeous. Next I knew he rolled me over so he was on top of me and he began kissing my neck and my collar bone. Then he reached and pulled the nightie over my head and with shaking hands he cupped my breast and kissed, licked, tickled and teased it. I was trembling, and so was he. "Lindsay you okay?" He whispered. "Yeah, it's just well you know. I'm nervous it's our first time." "Don't worry baby, everything is going to be all right I won't hurt you." "I know that." And with that I felt him reach and draw down my panties. I had relaxed more and was actually very happy. He came back up to me and I pulled his boxers off of him and he looked into my eyes and kissed me as he joined our bodies together. I moaned with pleasure and moaned his name. We both reached ectasy and our bodies fell limp as the energy drained our bodies and we lay next to one another catching our breath. I laid my head on Bobby's chest and he played with my hair. I was smiling, I couldn't believe what I had done I was 16 and I just lost my virginity to this guy who happens to be 18. I wasn't upset I was just stunned I guess. We laid there talking about anything and everything; just making conversation. Before we knew it, it was quarter after midnight and we heard the front door opening so I ran into my bedroom and dressd into pajamas. We both went downstairs and talked to Stephen for a while, he looked kind of funny and I was so worried he suspected something. "Well I'm tired I'm going to go upstairs and get to bed. I'll see you kids in the morning." "Night dad." "Night Stephen." Bobby and I watched some TV in the living room and then we went up to bed. We stopped when we got to the top of the stairs. "Night baby." "Night Bobby." We kissed each other and went off to bed. I couldn't fall asleep, all I could think about was Bobby and how great I felt with him. And there was one other thing, yes one other thing. Bobby and I never used protection. What if? No Lindsay stop it, it was one time. Yeah but still once is all it takes. Thats all I could think about but I finally fell into a restless sleep. A few months went by and Bobby and I couldn't be happier together. We hadn't slept together since our anniversery almost 2 months ago. I don't know if it was because we were scared or because Stephen never seemed to leave the house. I was back at school and had been about 2 months. It was weird at first but it was so great. I was glad I didn't have to sit around anymore. Bobby was great too, he helped me with my books and everything. Andrea was so jealous you could see it in her eyes. When I got home that afternoon Bobby went to change and the doorbell rang so I went to answer it, Stephen was still at work. It was a police officer. "Can I help you?" "Are you Lindsay Dole?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on in." "Thank you. I'm here about your mother." "What about her? Hold on one second." I ran upstairs and called for Bobby, he came down right away. "Have a seat officer." "Thank you. We've arressted her and we'll be charging her tomorrow with the attempted murder, assault of you, possesion of a weapon and cause to do bodily harm." "Oh my god." I sobbed and Bobby wrapped his arms around me. "You don't have to be there if its too hard for you but if you do the arraignment is at 10am tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you." Bobby told the officer I couldn't even speak. He showed the officer the way out and then came back and I cried into his arms for hours. Stephen came home but I didn't even know until dinner time, I guess he stayed away to give Bobby and I space. I decided to go to the courthouse tomorrow and Bobby was going to go with me. I couldn't sleep that night, not because of the events of today but because I was up sick all night. Bobby must've heard me because he was by my side the whole night. "I'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm staying with you so stop saying you're okay." So he stayed up with me all night and was by my side. I was sick all morning too. "Maybe we should stay home." That's what Stephen and Bobby both told me that morning at the table.  
  
"No, I'm okay really."  
  
"Alright but if Bobby thinks you need to come home he's brining you home." "Okay." When we got to the courthouse my mother was there but they wouldn't let me speak to her, which was okay by me. "Commonwealth vs. Jacquliene Dole attempted murder, assault, possesion of weapon, and causing bodily harm." "Robert Sklar for the defendant your honor, we enter a plea of not guilty, we wave reading and ask that my client be released on bail."  
  
"Gregory Digan for the commonwealth we oppose bail your honor."  
  
"Bail is denied, and a trial date is to be set for one month from today. Next case." "Okay Linds, let's go you look awful. We need to get you home." The ride home was silent until we passed Brooks pharmacy. "Bobby, could you stop at Brooks I have to pick something up."  
  
"Sure sweetie." He pulled in and got ready to get out and go in with me. "No stay. I just have to go get some....." What could I tell him that would keep him away? "Some what?" I got it. Brillant Linds. "Tampons. And you don't need to come in for that."  
  
"Oh okay, your very right on that one I'll just sit here."  
  
"Okay." I walked in and bought 3 of them and started walking to the register but stopped. Wait I told Bobby I needed tampons so I have to pick some of those up too. I walked back to the register with my four items, paid and walked back to the car. "Geez. They give you a big enough bag?"  
  
"Yeah I know really." I laughed. But deep down I was terrified, I knew what I had to do when I got home and I knew it would change our lives forever.  
  
End of part 6 


	7. Letters & Pleas

"Looking Back" Part 7  
  
Author: Lynndsiey  
  
Author's Note: Well look how quick that was. I'm dedicating this story to Edene, thanks for everything and all the help Edene. It means a lot to me. Also thank you everyone for the feedback. Kylie, Faith, Court, Carly, and Claire thank you so much. I'm working on these for you.  
  
Summary: See 1-6 and you'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the ones I make up the rest belong to DEK.  
  
"Looking Back" Part 7  
  
As soon as we got home I ran upstairs, didn't even say hello to Stephen or anything to Bobby I just ran upstairs, I went into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later. I went downstairs and sat on the couch with Bobby who was talking to Stephen. I just sat there, they might have been talking to me who knows, but I wasn't paying attention. I looked up at the clock. 5 minutes. I got up and ran upstairs. Bobby must've been worried because next I knew I heard him behind me on the stairs. "Linds. You okay?" He reached for my arm and looked at me. "Yeah, I just--Well I, you see its just. Well---" God this was impossible to say. "What? What is it Linds? You can tell me anything." "I know. Just stay here for a second okay?" He nodded and gave me a hug. "I'll be standing right here in front of the bathroom door. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Okay, give me one second." I walked in and came back out five minutes later in tears. "Are you okay?" He ran to me and hugged me, I just collapsed into his arms. I didn't know what I was going to do, how would I do this? "No, no I'm not. Bobby we need to talk, we need to talk now." We walked into his bedroom and he led me over to his bed and we sat down. He was still holding my hand and I looked into his eyes. "Bobby, I'm, I'm--" "What sweetheart?" He gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm pregnant." There I said it. As soon as I said it I looked into his eyes and he was about to respond when the door flew open and we jumped back. "Hey, everything okay here?" We both looked at him but said nothing. "Uh--yeah, uh yeah dad everything's cool." "Okay. Well why don't you come on down for some lunch."  
  
"We'll be down in a second." "Okay." Stephen walked out and I was still sitting there in shock. I turned back to Bobby. "Bobby?" Nothing. "Bobby?" "You're--I mean you're, wait you're. Could you say that again?" I kind of chuckled. "I'm pregnant." "Huh?"  
  
"Pregnant. You know a baby? Inside me."  
  
"Why? How? Pregnant?"  
  
"Well, why, because you and I--"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"How, when a man and a woman do the 'why' part this is what happens. You see a man--" "Got that too Lindsay." I giggled again. "And pregnant, it's when we put the 'why' and the 'how' together and you get a baby inside a woman and then nine months later we get the baby. Do you understan that or you need me to run it by again?" "Thank you very much Lindsay, but I think I get it." He smiled at me, sat closer to me and put a hand on my stomach. "Hey little baby." "Bobby I don't think the baby can hear you yet."  
  
"Shh...I'm talking to my ba--bab--my ba--" "Your baby?" "Yeah that. Sorry it's just a little hard to say."  
  
"I know what you mean." We sat there for a second. "What are we going to do?" "We're gonna have a baby right?" "Well,, yeah, but we're teenagers Bobby, how are we going to do this?"  
  
"I don't know but we're having a baby." Bobby seemed so excited and that made me happy because I thought he'd be mad. "So you're not mad?"  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Well, I don't know I just thought because."  
  
"If you think I would think it's your fault you're wrong." I looked up. How did he know what I was thinking. :How'd you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"I know you. Lindsay it's not your fault. We were both there that night."  
  
"Well at least you understood that part of the whole thing." I couldn't help but tease him. "Ha.ha. You're so funny." "What about your dad, my family. Bobby they'll disown me. They will."  
  
"Hey don't worry, you've got my family."  
  
"They won't disown you too?"  
  
"Nah. Sure I'll get my ass kicked but they'll still love you and I." "I'm just scared how we're going to tell them. We need to be 100% sure first."  
  
"You mean we might not be?" He really looked upset. "No no I'm sure but I need to go see a doctor. I don't have a OBGYN so I guess I'll have to call my regular doctor and see if she can refer me to anyone." "Okay, can' I come?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, actually I was really hoping you would." "Than I'll be there."  
  
"Great, we'll eat lunch and then I'll call."  
  
"Okay." We walked to the door but I stopped him. "And Bobby, mums the word to anybody until we know."  
  
"Okay gottcha." We kissed and walked down to the kitchen where there were sandwiches waiting for us. "Eat up kids and than Lindsay I think you should rest, you look beat."  
  
"Thanks Stephen, I am really tired." We all sat at the table and ate lunch. After lunch I went upstairs and went into my bedroom to call Dr. Banfield and she told me to come down and she would refer me to an OBGYN. I walked into Bobby's bedroom. "Hey you." He looked up from his homework. Listen to that homework. Here we are worrying about having a baby when our biggest worry should be whether or not we meat a deadline for our projects. "Hey, I have an appointment in an hour we should probably get going." He got up to grabd his keys. "Okay, I'm set." "Okay let's go." We walked downstairs and told Stephen we were going out but we'd be back in a while. 'Okay, don't be gone too long." "We won't dad." And we drove to my doctor's office. When we got there we waited for about 15 minutes when I was called in. "Lindsay Dole." I stood and looked back at Bobby.  
  
"Will you come in with me?" I needed him. I was so scared. "Yes. Of course I will. We walked in hand in hand. "Have a seat and Dr. Banfield will be right in." We waited another 5 minutes when Dr. Banfield walked in with another doctor behind her. "Hello Lindsay. I'd like you to meet Dr. McDowell, she's an OBGYN tthat I'd like you to meet. We'll try and see how it goes with her and if you're comfortable with her we'll keep with her okay?" "Okay."  
  
"Great let's get started." Dr. McDowell walked over to me. "We're going to do a urine sample and blood test okay?" I cringed and wrinkled my nose. "Um.. Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't think so. Okay. Let's get it over with." She handed me the cup and left me and Bobby in the room together. I turned to him, he was laughing. "You think this is funny?" He nodded. I threw the cup at him and he caught it and threw it right back at me. "Gross, I don't want that. That's your job." I walked towards the bathroom. "Yeah thanks to you." And I walked into the bathroom closing the door. I couldn't believe I had to do this. I heard a knock on the door. "What?" "Take your time, there's no rush." I heard Bobby teasing me on the other side of the door. "Oh shut up." I came out a few minutes later and Bobby was sitting on the chair looking bored. "Well don't look so excited." "You took long enough." "I can't force myself you know, so would you shut up. Where's the doctor?"  
  
"She came in last winter and said she'd be back for spring."  
  
"Would you shut up. I didn't take that long." I put the cup on the counter next to the sink and sat on his lap. "Ugh. Do you mind?" I giggled. "What? I can't sit in your lap?"  
  
"Yeah you can but don't get used to this in a couple months you might not be." "Fine." The doctor walked in and looked at us. "Maybe the reason we're here is because you two enjoyed sharing a chair last time?" We both kind of laughed and blushed. "Alright Lynds I'm gonna take this and give you a blood test." "Must we do a blood test. I'm scared of needles." "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll make it quick." They took my blood and left again. About 30 minutes later Dr. McDowell was back. "Okay Lindsay we've got your results and you are indeed pregnant." I was still sitting on Bobby's lap, shocked. I felt him squueze my hand and I turned to him only to see a huge smile across his face. He grabbed my face and kissed me. When we pulled back he looked right into my eyes. "We're having a baby." He whispered to me. "Yeah we are." I turned back to the doctor who was still talking to me. "Okay Lindsay, you're almost 3 months along, I want to put you on prenatal vitamins now and you have to keep from alcohol, which I hope isn't a problem anyways, smoking, and caffine. I want to see you back here in a month and we'll do an ultrasound to listen for the heartbeat. You can mak an appointoment on your way out."  
  
"Okay great." My voice was still really shaky. "You won't let my parents know will you?"  
  
"No, because of doctor/patient privelege prevents us from it. It's up to you to tell your parents, if you want us to make an appointment with a therapist you can tell them and have the therapist present." "No that's okay, I was just wondering." I stood up and reached for Bobby's hand and we walked to the door. "Thank you Dr. McDowell."  
  
"No problem Lindsay, it's my job. That's why I'm here. If there is anything you need give me a call."  
  
"Thank you again." Bobby said and shook her hand. We walked to the car in silence. When we got in Bobby was the first to speak. "We're having a baby." I turned to him and smiled I leaned over and kissed him. "Yeah, we are." The drive home was silent. We got into the house and Stephen wasn't there. I went into the kitchen and there was a note on the fridge from Stephen. 'Linds and Bobby, went out to the market I'll be back in about a half hour. Bobby there is a letter on the table for you and Linds the DA called and wanted you to phone him at home-349-8826. love, Stephen. ' I walked upstairs after grabbing the letter for Bobby and the phone. I walked into Bobby's room. "Hey what's up?" I walked over to his bed. "You got something in the mail today."  
  
"Okay just throw it on my desk I'll read it later." I put it on his desk gave him a kiss and walked to the door. "Where you going?" "DA called, he told me to phone him back so I'm gonna see what he wanted."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Me? Fine why?"  
  
"Well after the day we've had I'm just worried that's all." "I'm fine." I smiled, blew him a kiss and walked to my bedroom. I dialed the number and a heard his voice on the other end. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, It's Lindsay. You asked me to call you?"  
  
"Yeah, could you come down and meet with me tomorrow at noon? I know you have school and I hate keeping you away but I need to talk to you."  
  
"Um. Yeah that's fine. Don't worry about it." "Okay great." I hung up and Bobby walked in.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"I have to meet with the DA tomorrow, he said he has something to tell me." "Alrighty. What time?"  
  
"Noon." Bobby walked over and sat on my bed. He just sat there and smiled at me. "What?" "Nothing, I just can't believe we're having a baby." I smiled. "Me either." I leaned in and kissed him. "Kids!" We both heard Stephen and we pulled apart. "Coming dad." We ran downstairs and into the kitchen where there were bags of Kentucky Fried Chicken sitting there. "Yummy. KFC!" I said a little too excited. I heard Bobby laughing at me. We sat down and had dinner and then went into the living room and watched the Thursday night line up. A supersized Friends, Good Morning Miami, Will & Grace and then ER. Bobby and I stayed up for the 11 o'clock news but Stephen went to sleep. At midnight we finally went upstairs and kissed each other goodnight before going to bed. I went into my bedroom and got ready for bed, I got into bed and turned the TV on, turning the volume down. I just laid there I couldn't sleep. Between the thoughts of my mother and the baby. I smiled and put my hand on my stomach and fell into a deep sleep. I was the first to wake the next morning and I walked downstairs after spending more time than I would have liked sick in the bathroom. I went to the bread box and made myself some toast when I heard Stephen and Bobby coming down, Stephen had just finished getting ready for work and Bobby looked like he had just come from the shower. "Morning Linds." Stephen walked over to the coffee maker to make some coffee. "Morning Stephen." "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Um..Okay I guess." Bobby walked over and kissed me. "Hey sweetie."  
  
"Morning." I finished my toast and made Bobby some before walking upstairs to shower. Once I was done I went back downstairs and it was about 9 am. Bobby and Stephen were sitting at the kitchen table. "Well I better get going I'm going to be late for work. Are you guys going in at all or no?" "No not today so if you could call the school, I think Linds and I have enough unexcused absences."  
  
"Okay, I'll call them when I get into work." "Okay bye dad, thanks."  
  
"Bye Stephen."  
  
"Bye kids, call me and let me know how everything goes." "I will dad." Bobby and I went into the living room after Stephen had left and sat on the couch. "So how you feeling today?"  
  
"Well I was a little sick this morning but I'm okay now and it was hard for me to sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about the baby and my mom." I saw him smiling. "I couldn't sleep either, it's so exciting."  
  
"Yeah. Now I just have to worry about today." He reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be okay, I promise. I'm going to be right there the whole time, don't worry." "I know and thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." We sat around talking about how we were going to deal with having a baby and how exciting and happy we were and how great it was going to be. Next we knew it was 11:30 and time to go. We drove listening to music but we didn't talk, neither knew what to say. We walked into the DA's office 5 minutes late. "Hi Lindsay."  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry we're late." I sat down in front of his desk. "No worries." Bobby sat in the chair next to me and held my hand. "So what's up?" My voice was already getting shaky. "Well I was going through the reports and papers. I cam across divorce settlement issues from your parents divorce."  
  
"Yeah so?" I couldn't see how this had anything to do with my mom. "Well, when your father left and they divorced he gave the money to you and your brother, not your mother. The only way for your mother to get the money would be if you were to die." And that's when I caught on. "So you think she did this to try and get my money?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But my mom is wealthy she has money. Why would she need mine?"  
  
"Well it looks as if your mother has been having trouble paying off her bills lately and some people just don't think the money they have is enough."  
  
"Wow." "So thats the only thing we have to go against her with?"  
  
"No, the fact that you have a new boyfriend she didn't aprove of it when she met him, that's not a big thing but it is someting. We found her prints on the knife and scapings under your nails and prints on you. We have a lot to go forward with." "Okay."  
  
"Alright so we go into trial in a month unless I can get her to plead guilty which is what I'm going to try and do, if that's what you want me to do."  
  
"Okay, if you think we should go for it, I would like that better than sitting through trial."  
  
"Okay, I'll try the plea and give you a call.Take care alright?"  
  
"I will. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem." We walked back to the car. "I don't feel like going home yet, what about you?" Bobby said as he opened my door for me. "No not really, but where should we go?" "Baby shopping." I turned to him and saw his smile. "We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"That's okay we can shop for both."  
  
"Okay." We were both smiling and we went to the Buckland Hills Mall and into the Baby's R' Us store. When I walked in I couldn't believe all the baby things I saw there were so many things and I think Bobby was just as excited as me. "Well where to first?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking further into the store. "Hmm..Clothes. I always thought the baby clothes were the cutest ever." We walked over to the clothes part and there were so many little baby outfits. "Ohh. Bobby look at this." I held up a little tigger and pooh bear pajama outfit. "It's so tiny." He smiled and kind of laughed at me. "I'm guessing we're getting that?"  
  
"Yes, well if you want. Do you like it?" "I think it's cute." We bought 6 different outfits. 2 outifts if it's a girl. 2 if it's a boy and 2 that could be worn as either. We walked out of the mall after having lunch there and other shopping and I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked to his car. "Thanks for everything today Bobby."  
  
"You're quite welcome." "Do you think we should tell your dad when we get home?" "If you want to, we're going to have to soon. Might as well get it over with."  
  
"Yeah." We drove home and when we got home it was about 5:30 and Stephen was just getting in the driveway. "Hey you two were you out all day?" "Yes, we went to the DA's and then shopping and then lunch." "Oh well at least you had a good day then right?"  
  
"Yeah we did dad." We all walked into the house and went into the kitchen. "How about pork chops for dinner?" "Sounds fine Stephen."  
  
"Yeah sounds great dad." Bobby and I looked at each other and he nodded his head. "Uh..Stephen?" He looked up from the stove where he was starting dinner. "Yeah?"  
  
"Bobby and I need to talk to you after if that's okay?"  
  
"It sounds important yeah that's fine." "Okay great." We all stood there for a few minutes Stephen was busy cooking dinner and Bobby and I were just standing there drinking soda. "Oh hey Bobby I meant to ask you did you finally open that letter from the other day? I wanted you to do it the other day while I was here but I left."  
  
"No not yet, I didn't think it was important. I'll go get it I think Lindsay put it on--"  
  
"Your desk." I chimed in wondering how important a letter could be. "Right thanks sweetie, I'll go get it." He ran upstairs to get the letter. "Well Linds, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I looked up towards the stairs and back at Stephen. "Well, I just, we just wanted you to know that Bobby and I---" "Yessssssssss!! Oh my god baby! Dad?" Bobby came running in the kitchen with the letter in his hands and grabbed me and kissed me, I was so shocked and not expecting it. He pulled away finally and turned to Stephen. "What is it son?" "Yeah Bobby are you okay?" "I'm better than okay! I just got accepted to Boston University! I'm going to BU!" Stephen walked over and hugged Bobby and I stood there,staring in to the air right into space. And I put my hand up to my stocmach. "Well what do you think Linds? I'm going to BU!" I didn't move and then I just ran up the stairs and into my room crying, holding my stomach.  
  
Well thats the end of part 7 I'll work on part 8 if you'd all like me too. Feedback is much loved!! 


	8. Fights & Love

"Looking Back" Part 8  
  
Author: Lynds  
  
Author's note: Hey I know I didn't get it up as quickly as I wanted but it's  
  
here now. I hope you all enjoy it, part 9 is in the works as I type now. I  
  
want to thank Arwen BIG TIME. For all the encouragement and pushing to get it  
  
done, I did this part for you and I'll try to have part 9 up for when you leave.  
  
Also, Edene, Carolyn, Court, Lydia, Dottie, and Faith. I know you had your  
  
part out quicker but here it is. Thank you to everyone who has sent me feedback I  
  
love it so keep it coming!  
  
Summary: See parts 1-7 I'm too lazy to write out a summary.  
  
Disclaimer: None are mine, but if I make them up they are, though since the 6  
  
no longer belong to DEK can I screw around with there lives now?  
  
"Looking Back" Part 8  
  
I laid there crying into my pillow. I was so happy he was going to the  
  
college he had wanted to all his life, but what about me? What about the baby? I  
  
heard a knock on the door and just stayed there crying.  
  
"Lindsay, sweetie, what's wrong?" He had walked into the room and sat on my  
  
bed rubbing my back. I just cried more. "Baby, why are you crying? Did I do  
  
something wrong?" I shook my head. "Then what honey?" I sat up and tried wiping  
  
my tears away from my face. He took me into his arms and I clung to him.  
  
"I'm happy for you Bobby I am."  
  
"But? What's making you this upset?" I looked him in the eye for the first  
  
time.  
  
"But I don't want you to forget about me and the baby."  
  
"I couldn't---wouldn't ever ever forget about you! You're the biggest thing  
  
that's happened in my life and I'm not going to forget about you or our baby."  
  
"But you're going to be away at college having fun with your friends."  
  
'But my best friend is going to be back here at home."  
  
"I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"Well you're not going to ever lose me, I'm here." I pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." He leaned over and kissed me.  
  
"Thanks Bobby."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." And he pulled me in for another hug,  
  
resting his hand on my stomach. There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, come on in dad." Stephen walked in looking worried and he sat on the  
  
bed next to me.  
  
"You okay Lindsay?" I pulled out of Bobby's embrace and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." I looked at Bobby with the question in my eyes and he  
  
nodded. He held my hand and we both turned to Stephen.  
  
"Dad, we need to tell you something important."  
  
"Okay, is everybody okay?"  
  
"Yeah everyone is fine dad."  
  
"Alright then what is it?" Bobby looked at me and I opened my mouth to talk.  
  
"Bobby and I well, we're hav--we're going to--" Bobby chimed in.  
  
"Lindsay is having my baby." We both turned our heads to see Stephen. He just  
  
sat there.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Stephen, please say something." He was starting to scare me.  
  
"You're what! She's what! "He stood there for a long time staring at us like  
  
we were the worst things he'd ever seen. "What do you mean she's having your  
  
baby?!"  
  
"Just that she's having my baby."  
  
"How? I mean she's 16 years old! And you're 18! There is no way you two can  
  
raise a child!"  
  
"Dad please-" I had started to cry and Bobby was trying to console me and  
  
talk to Stephen.  
  
"NO! I can't believe you two could be so stupid! You're both smart people,  
  
what the hell were you thinking? You know what you weren't thinking!" He sat on  
  
the chair by Bobby's desk. "What are you going to do? You're about to go to  
  
college and now you're going to have a baby and teenage mother back home! Bobby  
  
what were you thinking?! How could you do this."  
  
"Dad, would you just listen for a---"  
  
"Listen to what? An excuse to take this away? Bobby a baby is not something  
  
you can get out of with an excuse!"  
  
"I know, I'm not trying to, I want this baby."  
  
"You do?" He sounded still angered but surprised.  
  
"Yes. Dad I know it's going to be so difficult and we're young but I want  
  
this baby and I'm excited."  
  
"Well I don't care if you're excited or happy, you're 18 years old! And  
  
Lindsay, Jesus she's a young girl herself." I had buried my head long ago into  
  
Bobby's shirt and that's where it remained. "I don't know what the hell I'm- --  
  
we're supposed to do, you both have your whole life ahead of you and that's going  
  
to be put on hold with a baby!" Stephen stood up and walked to the door. "I  
  
can't believe the two of you. I don't want you two together, Lindsay go in your  
  
room, Bobby stay in yours. If you're going to hang out you're not doing it in  
  
bedrooms!" He slammed  
  
the door on his way out and I cried harder. Bobby tightened his embrace on  
  
me.  
  
"Shhh.honey don't cry. It doesn't matter what dad thinks, this is our baby."  
  
I pulled away and kept crying.  
  
"Maybe I should move in with my dad."  
  
"No! Lindsay, you'll move in with me if you have too but you're not moving in  
  
with him. Dad will get over this don't worry."  
  
"He hates me now because of what I've done."  
  
"First dad doesn't hate you, he's not capable of hate, he loves you like his  
  
own. Second, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I got pregnant."  
  
"You think that was all your fault? You wern't the only one there, it was me  
  
too sweetie." I fell into his embrace again and just cried.  
  
"Bobby, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to have a beautiful baby, that's what." I smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I guess I better go in my room before we're in more trouble."  
  
"Okay, let's go down in the living room ans watch TV."  
  
"Okay let me change first."  
  
"I'll meet you down there."  
  
"Okay." I went into my bedroom and changed into my pink terry cloth sweats  
  
and matching t-shirt. I grabbed my blamket and my stuffed animal Bobby bought me  
  
a few weeks ago. I passed Stephen going up the stairs as I was going down.  
  
"Stephen, I'm sorry." That's all I could manage to say and he looked at me  
  
with cold eyes and kept walking. My eyes filled with tears again and I kept  
  
walking into the living room. Bobby was lying on the sofa flipping through the  
  
channels. I walked over and laid next to the sofa on the floor. I cuddled into  
  
the blankets.  
  
"Hey you." I looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah?" I was drying up my tears.  
  
"What are you doing by your lonesome down there? Come on we can snuggle on  
  
the sofa and put in a movie to watch." I stood up and he opened his arms to let  
  
me snuggle.  
  
"What movie is in there?"  
  
"Well I put in 'The Others' in but if you don't want to watch a scary movie I  
  
can put a comedy in."  
  
"No that's okay I wanted to see this movie."  
  
"Okay, well let's watch it." We snuggled together and watched the movie, at  
  
every scary part I turned my head into his chest and he held me. Stephen came  
  
down hour and a half later into the movie and it was almost 7:30 pm.  
  
"What do you two want for dinner?"  
  
"Don't worry dad, we'll get our own."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." They both sounded so cold. We finished the movie at 8:15 and Stephen  
  
was in the kitchen eating. I was half asleep and Bobby woke me up.  
  
"What?" I finally mumbled.  
  
"Let's get some dinner, we don't want our baby starving." I smiled and we  
  
walked into the kitchen and Stephen was just finishing up.  
  
"What do you want?" I couldn't believe it, Bobby hadn't even made it aware  
  
his father was in the room.  
  
"I don't know, just a sandwich."  
  
"Well, I'll make it you sit down." I sat at the table and Stephen left the  
  
room. Bobby must've noticed the look on my face. "Don't worry pumpkin, he'll get  
  
over it and be happy soon."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Baby, he will. He just needs time to himself." I nodded. "One peanut butter  
  
and fluff sandwich for you my darling."  
  
"Oh yummy thank you." I kissed him and returned my attention to the plate.  
  
"And some juice." He placed it in front of me and a few minutes later he sat  
  
down with his sandwich and juice. We were quiet for a while.  
  
"So when do you have to leave for college? Like how much of the summer will  
  
you be here?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna have to start looking for a job and an apartment, dad's  
  
friend who's been a family friend forever owns a bar so I'm going to see what I  
  
can do there. Earn some money pay off some of my tuition, my grandmother is  
  
helping me but I want to help."  
  
"Oh." I looked down at my hands. "I'm still going to see you right?" He  
  
grabbed my hands and gave them a light squeeze.  
  
"Hey, look at me." I looked up at him. "You listen to me. You're going to see  
  
me every weekend and I'm gonna call you all the time."  
  
"Yeah right." I knew he knew I didn't believe him.  
  
"Yeah right what? You don't believe me?"  
  
"No I mean I know you mean what you say, but I also know you're going to get  
  
caught up in school work and partying and girls and you're just going to  
  
forget about home and you won't have time for me."  
  
"Lindsay, look at me. First, I am never ever going to forget about you, OUR  
  
BABY or home. Never, I promise you that. Second, yes I am going to have work,  
  
but I'm always willing to put that down for you, yes I won't lie, I'll be at  
  
parties but that's college and I'll be there for you and I don't care how many  
  
girls are there I'm not going to notice cause the only one I will ever care  
  
about is the one that's at home carrying my baby. I'm always going to have time  
  
for you. ALWAYS."  
  
"I'm just scared that's all."  
  
"Well, don't be, you're going to be the first one with my phone number and  
  
you already have my cell, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I don't want to bother you all the time and call."  
  
"You're not. I'm going to be a phone call away, anytime of day got it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, so are we okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, we're okay." I reached for his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"Dad isn't going to be this way forever, he still loves both of us and he'll  
  
be okay."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"I am." He stood and took my dishes and kissed my head.  
  
"Come on Linds, let's go to bed, it's late." He reached his hand out and I  
  
took it and followed him upstairs.  
  
"Wait, my blankets and pillow are in the living room."  
  
"I'll go get them." He came back and we walked upstairs.  
  
"I'll be in your room in a second, I just want to go say goodnight to dad."  
  
"Okay." Bobby came back into my room quicker than I thought he would, I was  
  
in the middle of putting a lighter shirt on and I was only wearing my  
  
underwear.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry baby." He started walking out.  
  
"Bobby, come back, it's okay." He walked back in and sat on my bed, I put my  
  
capri type pajamas on and sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and held it in  
  
his lap. I looked up at him and I could see the desire in his eyes. I leaned  
  
towards him and I could feel his breath against mine. "Bobby, maybe because of  
  
your dad we sh--------" I was cut off by his tongue going into my mouth, and I  
  
responded. "Bobby, your dad." I pulled away.  
  
"He's sound asleep, I went in there and he was sleeping."  
  
"I just don't want him more angry."  
  
"Okay, if you don't want to then I won't."  
  
"I do, I just don't want him more upset."  
  
"He'll never know."  
  
"Okay." I leaned towards him again and kissed him. I pulled his shirt off and  
  
he laid me on the bed. He lifted my shirt up and trailed kisses down my neck  
  
and over my chest. I pulled on his pants and he did the same. He cupped my  
  
breast and tickled and teased me. He was so gentle with me. I ran my hands  
  
through his hair and brought his head back up to meet my mouth. Dancing tongues  
  
roamed and hands explored. I reached down to pull his boxers away and he lifted me  
  
up to pull down my underwear and he came back up my face and kissed me deeper  
  
and with more passion. I put my arms around his neck and brought him down and  
  
we joined. He gently guided himself inside me. I moaned and mumbled his name  
  
and he brought us to reach our ecstasy. I felt his body go limp on me, and I  
  
laid his head on my chest and he nuzzled into my neck. I laid there stroking  
  
his hair, sweat tracing his body he was amazing and I felt like the luckiest  
  
person being with Bobby, I felt safe and I felt like somebody actually cared for  
  
me. I was falling in love with him. I'd never felt like this before but I knew  
  
what I felt and it was love. I closed my eyes, I sighed and kissed his head.  
  
"I, I, I love you Bobby." And I kissed his head again. He stroked my stomach.  
  
"I love you too Lindsay." And we both fell asleep holding each other. I  
  
stirred around a bit and looked at the clock beside my bed, 9:45 am. Damn, I slept  
  
late. Then I looked down and lying in the same position, I smiled and closed  
  
my eyes again running my hands up and down his back. The next time I woke up it  
  
was 10:30 and I had woken to the sound of Stephen's bedroom door opening. I  
  
didn't want him to move but I knew we'd be in trouble.  
  
"Bobby, honey wake up." I shook him. He didn't move an inch.  
  
"Come on Bobby wake up, your dad is up." He groanaed.  
  
"What? Come on baby, back to sleep."  
  
"No, your dad is up." He was up in a second.  
  
"What! Shit, Linds where are my clothes?!" He was running around my room.  
  
"Like it's my job to keep an eye on them? I don't know where they are." I was  
  
still lying in bed with the sheets covering me.  
  
"Lindsay?" He knocked on my bedroom door and Bobby was just finishing getting  
  
his clothes on.  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Can I come in, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Now?" I was trying to stall him, Bobby was all dressed now and I'd just have  
  
to explain why he was in here.  
  
"Yes, before Bobby gets up." I heard the handle turning and Bobby sat on my  
  
bed. "I just wanted to----" He looked up and saw him sitting there.  
  
"Uh, morning dad?"  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Linds and I were just, we were talking."  
  
"Really, does she always talk to you this early in the morning dressed like  
  
she is?" We were both quiet. "Bobby, go."  
  
"Dad--"  
  
"Leave Lindsay and I alone."  
  
"Okay, baby, I'll go make you some eggs? Do they sound like they'll agree  
  
with your stomach?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah thanks." He kissed my head and left.  
  
"Stephen, could I just put some clothes on first?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be outside." I got up when he left and quickly changed. I  
  
opened my bedroom door.  
  
"Come on in." We sat on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, Bobby however deserves every  
  
yelling he gets. I just slept on it and I know I can't change you being pregnant  
  
and the feelings you and my son have but I'm still very angry. I just want you  
  
to know you've always got a place in this house and I love you like my own  
  
daughter." I had teary eyes. I hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Stephen."  
  
"Now come on, no crying, you need to eat. So let's go." We walked downstairs  
  
and Bobby had a plate all ready for me on the table.  
  
"Hey honey." I walked over and hugged him.  
  
"Hi. mmmmmm.....smells yummy." He kissed my head and turned the stove off.  
  
"Have a seat it's all ready." I sat at the table and he sat next to me.  
  
"Dad I left some food in there, I didn't know what you wanted."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So how you feeling this morning?"  
  
"I'm pretty good."  
  
"No morning sickness?"  
  
"Not yet, give it time." He laughed at me.  
  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
"I can help you apartment shopping."  
  
"Okay, lunch afterwards? Maybe get Subway and then rent a movie?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Great, go hop in the shower, then I'll take one." I kissed him and put my  
  
plate in the sink.  
  
"So dad what were you two talking about?"  
  
"You and the baby."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"I apologized to her for overreacting the way I did."  
  
"Dad, you had every right to react the way you did."  
  
"Not as harsh as I did. I told her she always has a home here and so does  
  
your baby."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you just go get ready will you?" I walked downstairs and  
  
saw Bobby and his dad laughing and smiled.  
  
"Hey you two, what are you up too?" I walked over and kissed Bobby.  
  
"Nothing, you look pretty today." I was wearing a black skirt that ended just  
  
above my knee and a light blue skin tight shirt.  
  
"Thank you." I walked to the front closet. "Do you know where my black heels  
  
are honey?" He walked in the hall where I was.  
  
"Which ones?" He teased.  
  
"Ha.ha.ha." He kissed my cheek.  
  
"They're by my bed upstairs."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why." I started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Oh now who is the funny one?" He chased after me up the stairs.  
  
"I'm taking a shower."  
  
"Fine. Give me a kiss first."  
  
"You got it." 30 minutes later we were both dressed and ready to go. "Dad,  
  
we're leaving." Stephen walked into the front hall.  
  
"Okay, you two have fun. And Lindsay take it easy."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
"Bye you two." We walked to his car.  
  
"Well that's a relief." I said as he opened my door.  
  
"What?" He backed out of the driveway.  
  
"We've told your dad. Now we've only got the rest of your family, my whole  
  
family and all our friends at school." He stared at me and we both started  
  
laughing before pulling onto the highway to start our day.  
  
Well there you go I finally finished part 8 and part 9 is almost finished  
  
being typed up so it's coming around the corner. Please feedback.....I love  
  
feedback!! 


	9. Friends, Sleepovers and Settling Down

"Looking Back" Part 9  
  
Author: Lynds  
  
Author's Note: I know this is quick but I've had some time on my hands. FINALLY! Thank you; Faith, Court, Carolyn, Edene, ARWEN, Lydia and everyone else who sent me feedback thank you all SO SO much. This peice is dedicated to Arwen though I know she won't be reading this for some time. Thank you all!  
  
Summary: Too lazy see part 1-8  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine but I may take them since they're open.  
  
"Looking Back" Part 9  
  
We spent the whole day looking for apartments and finally found one. It was 20 minutes from his campus. It was a two bedroom apartment and it was really nice. We talked to the manager of the building and gave him our number and set a meeting for Monday afterschool. We walked out hand in hand and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lunch Bobby." He laughed at me. "What, we've been searching for hours, it's 3 pm and you still haven't fed me."  
  
"Yes sweetie. Let's get you some lunch."  
  
"Thank you." We drove to Subway. We were waiting in line and it was taking forever. "Bobby, I'm going to Blockbuster next door and getting us a movie."  
  
"Okay, you want your rabbit food?" He teased me and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Yes I want my lettuce and pickle grinder."  
  
"Okay." I walked to the door.  
  
"What movie do you want?"  
  
"I don't know, get a good one. Oh and Linds, here's my keys, you need my card." He threw his keys to me and I caught them walking out the door. I walked to Blockbuster and was walking through the rows. I picked 'Sweet Home Alabama' even though I knew Bobby wouldn't like it. I kept looking for a movie for us when I heard my name, I turned around and saw Helen and Lucy.  
  
"Hey guys!" I gave them both a hug. "Hey. How are you?" "I'm good, what are you two up to?" "Getting some movies for tonight." "Girls night?" "Hell yeah, why don't you come over?" "No, I can't but Stephen wouldn't care if you came over." "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll be fun."  
  
"Cool. Let's get more movies now." "Okay, you guys pick some out, I need to get Bobby and I a movie." I heard them snickering about me and Bobby behind my back and I just laughed. I settled on the movies American Pie 1 & 2 for us, I figured it was something we all would enjoy, I checked my 3 movies out and we walked to Bobby's car together. He was waiting for me inside the car. "Okay come over at like 7:00, after dinner is that good?" "Yeah perfect." "I have to tell you guys something too." "Okay we'll see you later than." "Okay bye." "Bye Linds." I got into the car and kissed him. "Took you long enough." "Haha. I saw Helen & Lucy, they're coming over tonight." "Cool. Does that mean I need to find my own entertainment?" "No, you'll be one of the girls with us." I laughed knowing he'd object. "Okay." He kissed me and we were off. "I was kidding."  
  
"I want to spend time with you." He put his hand on my knee. "Awe. You sweetheart." "I try. But when it gets too girly I'm leaving." I laughed. "Okay." We drove the rest of the way home listening to his CD. We pulled into the driveway and walked in the front door. "Dad, we're back." "In the living room guys." We walked in and Stephen was watching the news brief. "Mrs. Dole, who is accused of trying to murder her daughter is set for trial soon, but rumors have been heard the state is offering to plea. I'm Logan Byrnes for NBC 30 reporting live from Cambridge Superior Courthouse. Janet and Jerry back to you." I froze and Bobby put a hand on my shoulder. Stephen turned the TV off. "You okay honey?" "Fine, let's not worry about it." "Okay. Let's sit down." We went over to the couch across from Stephen. "Stephen, my friends Helen and Lucy are coming over tonight if it's okay." "Sure, sure, that's fine." "Thanks." The three sat there with nothing to say until Stephen spoke up.  
  
"So how far are you?"  
  
"A couple of months, we just had a doctor's appointment."  
  
"What are you going to do about school?"  
  
"Well, I'm finishing this year, I'll be almost 6 months by the end of the school year, we have a 2 month break for summer so I'll just start late next year."  
  
"And Bobby? You still going to college?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to get an apartment closer to campus once I get organized and all, and I'm going to come and see my girl and my baby every weekend."  
  
"I see, well looks like our spare computer room is going to be a nursery." Stephen stood and walked to the door. "You know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"No, Lindsay wanted to be surprised but then she gave into me and we're going to find out next time we go."  
  
"Okay, cause I have to know what colour paint I'm going to be picking up."  
  
"Dad you don't have to do it."  
  
"Nonsense, this is my grandchild."  
  
"Yeah, but Stephen you don't have too."  
  
"Well I want to, we'll have to go baby shopping too. You pick a day, whenever you want and I'll take you out."  
  
"No Stephen, it's okay, you don't have to."  
  
"Well I want to buy things for the baby. I know I don't have to but I want to."  
  
"Well thanks dad we appreciate ot, but we'll worry about it then."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to finish up with making dinner."  
  
"Okay, we'll be down soon."  
  
"Alright." He stepped out the door and came back in. "Kids?"  
  
"Yeah." We both responded together.  
  
"Congratulations." We smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Thanks Stephen." After Stephen left Bobby and I sat there eating our grinders, when I finished I looked at his watch. It was only 4:15. I looked at Bobby. "Are you going upstairs?" "I wasn't going to why?" "Can I play video games in your room?" "Of course you can." "Okay, I have to change first." I went upstairs and he followed me, I picked out a pair of Bobby's red sox sweats that were on my floor. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" He sounded really concerned, I laughed. "Nothing, I just thought, I'm going to have to buy maternity clothes soon." "Oh." He laughed too. "Well, we'll go shopping sometime soon, I promise." "Okay. Let's go, I want to play video games." I grabbed his hand and went into his room. "Alright, you play video games and I'm going back downstairs." He gave me a kiss and I laid on his bed to play. "Hey dad." Stephen was in the kitchen at the stove making dinner.  
  
"Hey son, where's Lindsay?"  
  
"She's upstairs playing video games." "She excited?"  
  
"Yeah she is. I mean I know we're young but she's really excited."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm thrilled."  
  
"Good." Bobby sat at the table just talking to Stephen. "I was thinking about asking Joe about a position at the bar." "Oh yeah? You know he'll find something for you." "That's what I figured, I'm going to need a job between college and the baby." "Yeah. Although Bobby I was serious about the baby stuff, I want to buy it." "Dad--" "I'm doing it son." Defeated, Bobby nodded his head. "Okay." "Dinner is about done, why don't you go get Linds." "Okay." Bobby walked upstairs and into his bedroom only to find a sound asleep Lindsay with a remote control in her hand. She was all curled into his blankets. Bobby walked back down, Stephen had finished setting the table. "She coming?" "She's sleepingso I figured I'd make a plate for her so she can eat it tonight." "Okay, well it's done. They sat down and ate in silence. When they were done Bobby took the plates. "Don't worry dad, I'll take care of it. I'm gonna make a plate for Linds so I'll take care of it." "Alright, I'm going to go in the living room."  
  
"Okay." Bobby made a plate for Lindsay and put it in the fridge. He turned around when he heard somebody enter the room only to see it was Lindsay. "Hey honey." He walked over and kissed me. "Hi." I gave him a hug and sat on the chair. "How was your nap?" "It was nice, I needed it." "Well, I'm glad you got some rest. How about some food?" "I'm not really hungry yet. What time is it?" "It's 5:30." "Oh, I've got some algebra homework I should do. Will you help me? You know how great I am at math." I said very sarcastically. "Just put it on my bed and I'll do it tonight and give it to you tomorrow." "You know one of these days you're not going to be here to help me and I'm going to be screwed." I laughed. "Just call me, or e-mail me." He finished up the dishes. "I'm bored." He came over and sat on the table playing with my hands. "Well what does Miss Bored want to do?" I smiled, I loved it when he would tease me. "Let's go play basketball for a while." "Can you, I mean wouldn't, are you sure you can?" "Yes Bobby, I can as long as I'm careful I'm okay."  
  
"Okay but if you start to hurt then--" "I'll say something." I stood up and kissed him. "C'mon." We played basketball for an hour and a half and I beat him by 2 points. "I'm going to shower."  
  
"Alright let me jump in after you." I took a quick shower. "Linds, I'm coming in for a second."  
  
"Okay." I turned the water off. "Get me a towel Bobby." "Here." I opened the shower door and he helped me out. "You should hurry and get dressed, it's quarter to six. I'll be out in a few minutes." "Okay." I gave him a kiss and went about changing into my duck pajamas. I brushed my teeth and hair. "Bobby can we go shopping for maternity clothes?" I screamed over the sound of the water. "Sure, tomorrow after they leave we can." "Okay." "Linds, why don't you go eat the plate I made for you because they'll be here soon and you and our baby need food."  
  
"Okay, come down when you're done." "I will." I walked downstairs, Stephen came out from the living room. "Hey, I'm going to go ro my room for the night, you have fun tonight." I smiled and gave him a hug just as Bobby was walking down the stairs. "I will, thanks."  
  
"Night dad."  
  
"Night son." I looked at Bobby and he smiled at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it just means a lot to me to see you and my dad getting along like you do." "Oh, I love your dad, he's the best."  
  
"Yeah. Come on, you go eat, I'll get the popcorn and goodies and I'll get blankets and sleeping bags for Heln and Lucy and put them in the living room." "Okay." I walked into the kitchen and sat down quickly eating the plate he made for me. Before I could finish eating the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock 7:00 on the dot. I got up and walked to the front hall where Bobby had already opened the door for them. "Hey Bobby you're looking handsome." I heard Helen flirting. I laughed and walked up to Bobby wrapping my arms around his waist and popping my head around the front of him. I could see the red in his face and I had to hide my smile. "Nice try Helen but he's my handsome man." He smiled and turned to kiss me.  
  
"Ewwww.....get a room." I could hear Lucy screaming behind Helen. We pulled apart and they came inside. "You can put all your stuff up in Lindsay's room." "How about your room Bobby?" Bobby turned red again and turned to me. "Haha. Helen. Stop it, Bobby is going to spend all night with us too, but not if you're like this so please." "Alright, for you I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Linds, I'll bring them to your room, you finish eating." "I don't need to finish, I---" He cut me off by putting his hand on my stomach and mouthing the word "baby." I smiled, looked at Helen and Lucy's weird looks and walked into the kitchen. I quickly finished dinner and put the popcorn in the microwave. Bobby came down and wrapped his arms around me. I turned in his arms and kissed him. "Where are they?"  
  
"Upstairs changing into their pajamas."  
  
"Oh, and you didn't get the invite?" I teased.  
  
"Well I did, but declined." Little meany he was, he played along teasing me too. "You're so funny."  
  
"I know." He kissed me and Helen and Lucy walked in. "How long before they marry and have kids?" Helen whispered to Lucy thinking I couldn't hear them. "Haha, you know the three of you are just too funny tonight." "We know." The three of them said in unison. "But Helen you weren't all that funny you know." They stopped laughing and Bobby looked at me smiling. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well your sentence, that wasn't all a lie and not that funny." She searched her brain then I saw the light bulb came on. "You mean you guys are getting married?!" We both nodded our heads and said "yes" before we let her finish and we misunderstood her. "Oh my god! How is that possible?!" "Helen, that's not what was true. We misunderstood you." "Good because i wasn't gonna let you make a big mistake like that." "What do you mean mistake?" I demanded. "Well, no offense to you Bobby, I think you're a great guy but we don't want you two jumping to anything." We were quiet again before Helen spoke again. "Wait you said that's not the part we misunderstood." Bobby and I nodded. "So that means you're pregnant!" Lucy stated more than asked. "Don't be stupid, this is Lindsay Dole, miss prude and pure"  
  
"Hey! I'm not prude!" I defended myself. "Yeah, she's not prude and she's certainly *NOT* pure." Bobby defended me too. "Gee thanks Bobby." I laughed. "So she could be?" Helen asked. "I am you guys."  
  
"You are what?" Lucy asked. "Geez, is it that hard to tell someone I'm pregnant?"  
  
"You are!" Helen and Lucy started jumping up and down screaming. "You guys, quiet Bobby's dad is sleeping."  
  
"Sorry." They both said. They both turned to me and hugged me.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to have a baby."  
  
"I know."  
  
"This is so great." Helen was excited. "What are you going to do though? I mean school and all?" "I don't know yet, we've been too excited to really give it a lot of thought but we have talked about it."  
  
"This is so exciting, is it a boy or a girl?" Lucy asked. "We don't know but we're going to find."  
  
"I can't believe you're having a baby." Helen hugged me again. "Well you know Helen, Bobby was a part of this." "Oh yeah, sorry Bobby. Congradulations." Helen hugged him and then Lucy. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on, let's go get the movies started." I quickly changed the subject. We all went into the living room and Bobby went upstairs. "Baby, I thought you were staying with me?" He turned to me. "I am, I just wanted to get your blankets and mine and grab your algebra. You don't think I'm sitting through this?"  
  
"Awe...Thanks sweetie." I smiled and turned back to them. We set their blankets up, moved the table and cleared the living room floor. "Okay Linds, let's watch 'Sweet Home Alabama." "You got it." I put the movie in and waited for my blankets. When Bobby came down he set our blankets next to eachother and I laid on his chest while he worked on my homework. "You know Bobby, if you want to work on my algebra I wouldn't mind." Helen chimed in halfway through the movie. "No thanks, I only work on Lindsay's." "Sh......" Lucy yelled. I laughed and turned back to the movie. When the movie was over I was in tears and Bobby was comforting me. "Linds, it was only a movie." Helen snapped at me. Bobby looked up at her.  
  
"And these are just her hormones." He snapped back. "Geez, sorry." Helen scolded him. "Well, she can't help it and you're yelling at her." "Fine. Linds, I'm sorry." I turned to her and smiled. "It's okay."  
  
"Okay, Lucy go put American Pie on." Bobby turned to me. "You got American Pie?" I nodded and he kissed me. "Good thing I already did your algebra." I laughed. "I was thinking of you."  
  
"Awe...thanks." I kissed him. We watched both American Pie movies before staying up all night talking about the baby and what I was going to do. Bobby stayed awake for that part joining in our talks but when we talked about boys and gossip he decided to try and sleep. We stayed up til 4 am before finally passing out on the floor. I heard Bobby moving around and opened my eyes to see him getting up. I lifted my head and grabbed his ankle. "What are you doing up?" I mumbled and I heard him laugh. "What do you mean? It's 10 in the morning." I jumped up and felt my stomach doing flips. I ran to the bathroom and Bobby was right behind me. He held my hair back and rubbed my back. "You okay?" I threw up again and turned to him. "Yeah, I guess the morning sickness is here." I tried laughing to make light of the moment. "Yeah, guess so." He got a cold cloth for me and then helped me up. "What time you guys manage to get to sleep?" "Uh...4?" "Wow. You need sleep."  
  
"No, they have to leave at 11:30, they're going out to Six Flags with Bec." "You're not going?"  
  
"I don't think I could handle an amusement park." "Yeah, you're safe not going."  
  
"Besides we get to go shopping for maternity clothes." "Oh yes. How could I forget?" I threw the cloth at him. "Come on let's wake them up." We walked into the living room and woke them up. "Come on you guys go get dressed and Bobby and I are going to make breakfast." By 11:00 everyone was dressed and in the kitchen eating pancakes.  
  
"Bobby where is your dad?" I asked with a forkful of pancakes. "He went to the grocery store." "Oh, yeah it's Sunday." We finished our breakfast and they left. I went upstairs got my coat and Bobby wrote a note for Stephen letting him know we were heading to the mall. We were out for a while just roaming around shopping and I got a bunch of clothes. Afterwards we went to see Bobby's friend at the Hannahgan's Pub, Joe. He got Bobby a part time job as a bartender. Since he was 18 he was legally allowed to work there. He had a 10-5 job on Saturdays and Sundays and 6-10 job Mondays through Fridays. I was going to miss him, but I knew no matter how little we were around eachother we were a call away and we'd always love one another.  
  
End of this chapter. I know it seems rushed but I didn't know how to end it I'm sorry! Feedback please!!! 


	10. My Two Boys, My little family

"Looking Back" Part 10 (The Final)  
  
Author: Lynds  
  
Author's note: Hey, we're getting close to the end, I will say that because I do have to wrap this story up but I plan on doing an epilogue. Anyways, here is the final part. Let me know if you want an epilogue, I'll only do it if one is asked for. I would like to thank Edene, Carolyn, Court, Mary, Claire---you are the best! Dottie, Kiosha, Kylie, Arwen, Snippy, Jewel, Knight, Faith, Lydia, and everybody else I forgot, because I know I'm forgetting people. This peice is dedicated to Kiosha and Faith. Kiosha, who if had not helped me it wouldn't be here for you all to read. Thank you so so so so so so so much. I can't say it enough! So thank you all for everything.  
  
Summary: You should know by now I don't do them.  
  
Disclaimer: I still need to discuss custody issues with Dottie, then maybe we'll know.  
  
"Looking Back" Part 10  
  
"Lindsay! Come over here!" I waddled to the pool where Bobby was standing with his father and Uncle Jerry. He scooped me in his arms and kissed me. I pulled back. "Yes?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to say hello to my beautiful girl and my son." I smiled as he put his hand on my *very* pregnant belly. It had been almost a month since we'd been out of school. Bobby graduated and was packing for college. He worked at Hannahgan's bar, during school he only worked a few hours a night after school and most of the days on the weekends. He and his father had met with the landlord the Monday after we went to see him and they had taken a lease out on the apartment. Today, we were having a big picinic with all our friends and Bobby's family, celebrating the end of the school year and Bobby's move. We found out we were having a baby boy and Bobby couldn't be more happy, my due date was July 13th and we were in the middle of the beautiful month of June. Stephen had bought and done the whole nursery. It was light blue with a wooden sleigh bed crib, and the whole room was pooh bear themed. Everything in the room had matched. The nursery was set, Bobby was just about all packed to move and he was ready to start college in a month and a half. We had told all our friends about the baby and they couldn't be more thrilled. We also had to tell Bobby's family and at first they weren't sure how to act but like Stephen they melded into it and were excited for a baby to arrive. My mother also was a picture that was out of my life. She had plead guilty to each count and is now serving 10-15 years in prision. As hard as it was for me to accept this I knew the right thing was done and I knew I had Bobby's family and they supported me. My mother doesn't know about the baby and I don't even know if I'll ever tell her. My relationship with my father and little brother had gotten stronger since everything. My dad couldn't wait for a grandchild and my brother wanted to be an Uncle. I would never be close or feel like I belonged in my father's life, I only feel that way in Bobby's home and his family, but I could have a relationship with them. "Linds, Linds?" I was borught out of my daydream by Bobby's soothing voice."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You feeling okay?" I smiled at him. "I'm fine, why?"  
  
"I don't know you just seem to be way out there."  
  
"Nah, I'm just thinking."  
  
"Okay." He smiled and put an arm around me and we spent the rest of the day, eating, playing games, swimming, eating more and hanging out with family and friends. I yawned and looked at Bobby's watch, it was 6:30 and the picinic was finally starting to quiet down. "I'm tired." I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head. "Go lie down."  
  
"I have to stay here and be a good person and keep everyone company."  
  
"Well, the most important thing is you and our son so get some rest, everyone will understand." "Okay." He helped me out of my chair. "Dad, I'm gonna bring Lindsay upstairs to rest."  
  
"Okay, rest up honey."  
  
"Thanks dad." I smiled. I was still hesitant to call him 'dad' but he insisted it was okay and it felt good. Bobby guided me up to my bedroom and tucked me in under the blankets. "You get some sleep okay?" I nodded my head. "Yeah. Come back up later."  
  
"Of course I will." He kissed my head and walked to the door. "Love you." I smiled. "Love you too." I dozed off and next time I woke up was to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. I walked downstairs and knew right away everyone was gone, it was very quiet. I went into the kitchen and saw Bobby and his dad heating up leftovers. Bobby must've sensed my presence. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Sleep well?" I nodded my head and sat at the table. "I'm making you a little of everything leftovers, how's that sound?" "Yummy." I said while rubibng my hand over my stomach. "You sure you're okay to help me finish with my apartment tomorrow?" He said later that night while we laid on the couch. "Yeah, I'll work on unpaking, putting your clothes away and all that boring yet fun things, how's that?"  
  
"As long as you take it easy."  
  
"I promise." I kissed him and yawned. "Honey, you just woke up 2 hours ago how can you be tired?"  
  
"I don't know, I've been really tired lately." "You okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah,I'm fine."  
  
"Why don't you go up to bed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. He kissed me and tucked me in after I changed into my pajamas. "Goodnight, sleep tight."  
  
"Night. Love you."  
  
"Love you. Now get good night's rest." He turned the light off and I laid on my side trying to sleep. I put my hand on my stomach and thought of the little baby growing inside me. I know we are just kids but this baby was created by our love for another I also knew that. Bobby was my best friend and my soulmate and I knew 4 years from now we'd be together happy and sharing the joy of our little boy. With thoughts of my son and the man I love in my head I quickly found myself drift into a very peaceful sleep. I woke up early the next morning and looked at the clock, 8:00 am. Yuck, way too early, but I knew we had to finish today. Bobby's last night at home was tonight. I knew we'd see eachother but I didn't want him to go, I cried everytime I thought about it. The only good thing was that since it was summer and I didn't have school I could spend nights over there. I slowly got up, showered and dressed. I walked downstairs and saw Bobby gathering boxes with his father and putting them in the car. He looked at me and smiled. "Morning, you almost ready?" I nodded and walked to the kitchen. "I'm just going to have a bagel and orange juice."  
  
"Okay. Dad and I are going to finish putting these boxes in the car."  
  
"Okay." I made myself a bagel got some juice and went outside, I walked over to his car. "Am I taking my car or going with you?" I asked him with my mouth full of bagel. He looked at me and laughed. "Hmmmmwmmmwheeemmmhhhh." He was makiing fun of me and just mumbling letters like he had something in his mouth. I stuck my tongue out when I swallowed. "Haha, very funny." "Well that's what you sound like." I threw a peice of my bagel at him. "Hey!" "Be nice next time." He stuck his tongue out at me this time. "Kids, come on." Stephen was laughing at us. "Coming." We both responded walking to his car.  
  
"So, I'm going with you?"  
  
"You're just too smart." I smacked his butt while he walked to the drivers side. Stephen got in his car and Bobby pulled out in front of him. I turned the music on and flipped through channels. "Ugh..There is *never* anything on the damn radio." I yelled. He looked at me and laughed. "Don't hurt my radio." I glared at him and laughed. I was so jumpy and excited today for some reason. "Fine." The only actualy song on the radio was Justin Timberlake "Rock Your Body." "Yuck I hate him and this song."  
  
"Change it." He went to change the channel and I slapped his hand away. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"This is the only song on and it's better then no song at all." "Fine." I started singing the words and Bobby laughed at me. "Now what?"  
  
"Nothing, you're just cute."  
  
"Well thank you kind sir." We pulled up into his apartment complex. "Okay, no carrying boxes, you take my keys and go up to the apartment and we'll be up."  
  
"Okay." I walked out and went up to his apartment. He had a couch, recliner and arm chair plus a coffee table and two end tables in the living room covered with plastic from my home. Since my mom was put in prision the house went to me and everything in it. Bobby and I were going to move in it once I was out of school. My father and brother go there every other day or two to check on it. Bobby also got, a desk, and some chairs, 4 bar stools and the island in our kitchen instead of using a table, he had a bed from one of the guest rooms and 2 nightstands, plus the dresser and entertainment center for the living room. I told him to take my bed from my room but he said it was too big for his room. My dad had also purchased the entire nursery for Bobby's apartment. It was yellow with pooh bear border and again pooh bear themed. His apartment really was nice and he worked so hard for it. I went into his bedroom and looked at the boxes of clothes. I had started hanging them up and folding them the other day when we were here. I sat on his bed and opened another box. I began folding them and piled them on the bed sorting them out as I went along. About 5 minutes later I heard the two coming through the door. Bobby came in with 2 more boxes of clothes. "More clothes, Bobby how manay do you have?"  
  
"These are the last two."  
  
"Fine." He set them down and came over to me and kissed me. "Thanks honey." "Yeah, yeah. What are you guys doing now?"  
  
"We're gonna set up the computer and TV and stereo and uncover all the plastic from everything."  
  
"Have you gone grocery shopping? Bobby you better, and you better eat somewhat healthy when I'm gone. I mean it, you have to stay healthy."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Again, very funny."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Get out of here will you?"  
  
"Fine." We laughed and he walked out the door making lot's of noise with his father in the other room. 4 hours later, his clothes were done, and he and his father had everything set up. The apartment was done except for some food shopping which I would do tonight and drive up here to put everything away for him. I walked out where the two were sitting on the couch watching TV. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go sweetie, dad ready?"  
  
"Yup." We walked out and went down to our cars. "Dad, what do you want for lunch?"  
  
"I can pick something up for us." "It's okay Stephen, I wanted to go food shopping for Bobby's place so we could pick up things to make sandwiches."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you back at the house."  
  
"Okay dad." We drove to the grocery store and I picked him up simple easy to make yet healthy things for Bobby. We also picked up turkey and ham for sandwiches. We dropped everything off at Bobby's and as I was putting everything away he yelled at me. "Linds! Sit down and rest."  
  
"Bobby, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're 8 months pregnant I'll finish up you sit down, actually go in my room and on my dresser is my spare key, why don't you put it on your key ring okay?" "Oh yeah, I'll do it before I forget." I got up and put his key on my set of keys and sat on the couch while I waited for him to finish. "Okay babe, all done let's go home."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It is, 3:30."  
  
"Oh, I'm hungry let's go home so we can eat lunch." He laughed at me. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Shut up." We walked down to the car and again listened to the radio the whole way home. We pulled into the driveway and brought in lunch. "Dad, sorry, we didn't mean to be so late it's already 4:15 almost and we should be having dinner."  
  
"It's okay Bobby, we'll have a late dinner."  
  
"Okay." We all made our sandwiches and ate at the kitchen table. "Yummy, that was very yummy." I said after eating two sandwiches. "I'm going upstairs to change." "I'm coming up, then we can cuddle and watch TV in your room." "Okay, well night Bobby, I'll wake you guys early so we can see you off tomorrow."  
  
"Okay night dad." I looked at Bobby and nudged him. I shook my head no. He mouthed 'yes' to me and I shook my head again. I pushed him towards his dad. "uh...uh...dad?" Stephen looked up at us. "What's up?"  
  
"Can, well since it's my last night...can...see...Can Lindsay and I..b-b- both sleep in her room?" We were quiet and looked at Stephen for a minute.  
  
"Sure. Since it's your last night." We smiled. "Thanks Stephen."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Yeah, now go, I'll call you when dinner is ready, it's not going to be til 7 or 7:30 since we ate a late lunch."  
  
"Okay, thanks again dad."  
  
"Go on." We went upstairs and I changed into pajamas and he changed into some too. We laid on my bed cuddled in eachother's arms. We laid watching TV and I kept thinking about how different it would be with him gone. I started crying and he looked down at me. "Linds, sweetie, what is it?" "I don't want you to move." He lifted my chin. "Honey, I'm going to see you on weekends."  
  
"I know but I want you to be here all the time like you used to be." "I can't honey, but you call me all the time and I'll call you all the time." "I know but it won't be the same."  
  
"I know honey, I know, we won't ever go one day without talking to eachother."  
  
"It doesn't make it better, but do you promise?"  
  
"Of course I promise." "Okay."  
  
"I love you Linds."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"And we're both going to finish school, you're going to go to college and we're going to get married and raise our son together." I smiled and cuddled closer.  
  
"I like that." He kissed my head.  
  
"I knew you would." He rubbed my back. "No more crying okay?" "Okay."  
  
"That's my girl." We laid in eachother's arms again until it was time for dinner, we quickly ate our dinner and said goodnight to Stephen. We went back upstairs and spent the night wrapped in eachother's arms. We made love one last time before he had to leave. I woke up to minty breath. I opened my eyes and saw Bobby all dressed and ready.  
  
"Morning sweetie." I smiled before remembering what today was. "Hey. What time is it?"  
  
"9:45."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yup, I figured I'd let you sleep then we could have a little food together and then I have to leave."  
  
"Oh." "Yeah." I looked down and up at him again and tried smiling. He helped me out of bed and we walked downstairs. We had waffles and orange juice together and I never wanted breakfast to end. I held his hand the whole time, it made it harder to eat but all the more time that took up. Finally we both finished and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Stephen came in the kitchen from working outside by the pool. "Okay son, you ready?"  
  
"All set dad." He stood up and walked upstairs grabbing one of his pillows and his backpack. He walked back downstairs and grabbed his keys. The three of us walked outside in the front yard. I was still in my pajamas but I didn't care. We walked over to his car and his dad said goodbye. "Bye son, have a safe drive and call me when you get in. Take care of yourself and we'll see you soon." Stephen hugged Bobby and walked back towards me. "Thanks dad. You take care of her for me."  
  
"You know I will." Then he held his arms out to me and tears started pouring down my face. I collapsed into his arms and just cried. He stroked my back and kissed my head, these actions made me cry harder. He pulled back when I calmed a little and held my face in his hands. "You listen, you and I are going to call eachother every day and we'll talk and we'll e-mail one another and we'll see eachother every weekend, the only reason we have to go a few weeks without seeing eachother this time is becasue I have to register and get myself settled in and all that stuff that just keeps me away from you." "I know. I am just going to miss not having you in the room next to me or not having you right there all the time."  
  
"I know that sweetie and I'm going to miss you too so much." "I love you." He kissed my forehead. "Baby, I love you too." "I'll miss you."  
  
"And I'll miss you."  
  
"Call me when you get there."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"And we'll call eachother every day switching on and off."  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
"Okay. I still don't like this." He chuckled at me. "Me either. But you promise me no matter what you'll let dad look after you, you'll look after him and most important you'll take care of yourself and our baby." "I promise."  
  
"That a girl. Now come give me a big hug and kiss. When you go back inside there is a little something waiting for you in my room on my bed." I walked into his arms and he scooped me up and I loked at him with question in my eyes, he shook his head. "Just look." I nodded and I kissed him long and hard never wanting it to end. Finally we knew it was time and we both pulled away. We looked into eachother's eyes and I saw the tears he had too. I reached up and wiped them away, he did the same to me. We stood there just staring a few more minutes in silence, no words were needed. He storked my stomach and said bye to our son. Then with one more hug he sat in his car I stood back a little and listened to the engine start and watched him wave to us both and back out of the driveway. I felt Stephen put his arms on my shoulders in comfort but nothing could comfort me, nothing but the object that just drove away to his new home. I stood there til I couldn't see his car anymore and we turned to go inside. "You want to do something?" I heard Stephen. I knew he meant well but I wanted to be alone. Without saying anything I walked right upstairs. I laid on my bed for an hour and cried. Then I remembered what Bobby said to me. I dried my eyes and walked into his room. Everything in there was empty but it still brought so many memories and reminded me of him. I saw a box sititng on his bed, it was a nice box and it was wrapped. I sat on his bed and looked at the card. 'My Lindsay' I smiled and ripped the card off slowly not wanting to ruin it. I opened it and read what he had written.  
~Lindsay,  
It's going to be so hard to have to be away from my girl everyday when all along you were always there. I remember the day I met you, you were so cute and beautiful and you looked so alone and innocent and lost and all I ever wanted to do was help you and be your friend. I got to know you and I knew you weren't alone and that innocent girl, trust me I learened. You are the stongest girl I know and carrying my child reminds me more and more everyday just how strong you really are.You amaze me more and more everyday. I love you so much and I am always going to be here no matter what happens to us, we'll always be best friends. And the day will come when I will graduate college and you'll be getting ready to go back to school, our son will be so cute and whitty, you'll watch me graduate and our son will be in your lap. Afterwards, dad will take him home and you and I will go back to my place, and spend a romantic evening with one another, I'll cook us your favorite and get down on my knee and propose. You'll say yes, we'll marry and start the beginning of our lives. Don't worry Linds, the day will be here sooner then we both think. For now we have to be apart but we'll always be with eachother. You are my life and my love. You are my forever. I left a few things behind just for you my love. I love you and our baby forever.  
Love always,  
Your Bobby. I had tears pooring down my face I couldn't stop crying. I opened the box next to me and smiled at what I saw inside. There were pictures of me and Bobby, and little things that were reminders of our relationship. I reached to the bottom and saw his pair of Red Sox pajamas and his flannel pajamas. My two favorites. I smiled and brought them to my face hugging them to me, bringing in his scent. I looked through all the things in the box. He left me pictures, his pajamas, his video game set. How he'd live without it I didn't know, but the thought he kept it with me meant so much. I closed the box and saw one if his pillows sitting there with a peice of paper on it.  
-Linds,  
One more thing, knew you wouldn't have me as a pillow so here is this. And you get a free pass to sleep in my room all the time when dad asks, just show him this.  
-Bobby- I laughed for once at his funny sense of humor. I hugged his pillow and laid down on his bed. I fell asleep, I could hear Stephen coming upstairs and he was talking to someone. I knew it was Bobby right away. I sat up as he opened the door. "Okay here she is son." He handed me the phone. "What time is it?" I asked Stephen, covering the phone. "Almost 1:00." Wow, I slept late. "Thanks."  
  
"Yup." I waited til he was out the door before putting my ear to the phone.  
  
"Hey." I said still sleepy. "Hey, I called you earlier when I got in and dad said you were sleeping, I told him not to wake you."  
  
"Yeah, I got your gift."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you, it's sweet and well the card was beautiful. Not good for a pregnant woman though." We both laughed. "I'm glad you liked it."  
  
"I loved it." We talked for another hour and finally hung up the phone. This time I had a smile on my face. It had been 2 weeks to the day since Bobby moved. I hadn't seen him since then yet, I knew he was too busy, but he called me everyday to check on me. He called earlier today to check on me and asked how I was doing. I told him I was fine and just missed him. Truth was, I was so tired and my back was killing me. I figured it was the summer heat which always made me tired and well, these days my whole body was hurting. I went to bed around 9 and fell right to sleep. It wasn't more than 4 hours later when I was woken by a large pain and wet feeling in my bed. I sat right up and felt the pain intensify. I was sweating and the pain kept increasing. I reached for the phone on the stand next to my bed. I quickly dialed Bobby's number. "Ello'? I could tell I'd woken Bobby, but who wouldn't be sleeping at 1 in the morning? "Bobby?" I cried into the phone. "Linds? Linds? What's wrong?"  
  
"Bobby, it hurts." I cried into the phone again. "What hurts baby? What's going on?" I could hear the worry in his voice. "The baby. It hurts."  
  
"Honey, I need you to get dad."  
  
"Bobby, I don't know if I could move. Bobby, I think, I think my water broke."  
  
"Honey, calm down. Please try and get dad."  
  
"I can't move Bobby." "Linds, call for him, you have to get him okay?" "Okay." I cried. "Honey, you're going to be okay. I'm going to leave right now and meet you at Mass. General, I have the doctor's number I can call her for you, you just get dad."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay baby, love you."  
  
"Love you." I threw the phone on the bed and pulled the covers out from me, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and tried standing. I leaned on the table and tried walking to the door but I fell. I crawled over to the door and opened it. I looked down at the hall and saw Stephen's half open bedroom door. "Stephen!" I yelled for him and got nothng back. "Stephen!" I yelled again and heard movement in the room. I saw him out the door and walking to my room and he stopped when he saw me. "Lindsay, what's wrong?"  
  
"My water broke." He reached down and helped me up. "We need to get you to the hospital, I have to call Bobby."  
  
"I did. He said he'd meet us at Mass. General." "Okay, I'm going to throw something on very quick, your bag is by the door. We'll get it on the way out."  
  
"Okay." He helped me sit on my bed before leaving to his room. Less than 5 minutes later he was in a pair of sweats and t-shirt. "Come on sweetie, let's go." He helped me up and carefully helped me down the stairs, we grabbed my bag on the way out the door and he helped me in the car. "Stephen, Bobby's not going to make it in time, he lives too far away." He patted my knee for comfort. "He'll be there, he won't miss this." I kept breathing in and out the pain was getting stronger. Finally 10 minutes later we were in the admissions part of the hospital. Stephen was giving the receptionist all my information while I worried about breathing and looking for Bobby. He still wasn't here. A nurse came out with a wheel chair and brought me into a room. "Lindsay, I'll be in once they get you ready. And when Bobby gets here they'll send him in." I nodded my head and was brought to a room. The nurse helped me change into a gown and hooked me up to a million wires. "Okay Lindsay, I'm going to see how far dialated you are." Dr. McDowell said to me. I just nodded my head. "Okay, Linds, you're almost 9 centimeters dialated."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm going to let Stephen in and then we'll moniter your contractions and wait for the 10 cm. mark."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." laid there clenching my eyes closed, and gripping the handles on the side of the bed. I heard the door open and praying it was Bobby I looked up.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" Stephen came and sat in the chair next to the bed. "I'm okay, I just want Bobby." He patted my leg again trying to comfort me. "He called, asked how you were, he's in traffic but he's going to make it." I nodded my head again and this time reached for Stephen's hand squeezing it as a stronger contraction came. "Linds, you got to breath. Breath sweetie." I listened to him and before I knew it the contraction was passed. I tried to get some sleep like the doctor sggested but it didn't go over well. "What time is it?" "It's a little before 3."  
  
"And Bobby's not here?"  
  
"Honey, it takes at least 45 minutes to get here plus all the traffic, he'll be here." I was going to respond when I felt like I had to push. "Oh god, Stephen, get the doctor, I have to push."  
  
"Okay sweetie." Within seconds, 2 nurses and Dr. McDowell and Stephen were all in my room.  
  
"Okay Linds, push." I pushed real hard and screamed. The fact that I couldn't have drugs wasn't making it any better. I had been too far into labor in order for the drugs to work. We had been pushing for 10 minutes when I could hear the doctor telling me he could see the head.  
  
"Oh god, no, I need Bobby here." As soon as I started pushing again the door flew open and Bobby ran through. "Am I late? Is Linds okay, what about the baby?" He kept going, he didn't stop. "Hey, hey. Bobby, Linds is her, baby is coming and you're just about to miss it." He walked over kissed my head and held my hand. He stood to the side of me, still holding my hand and with his other hand took over the nurses job of holding up my leg. "Okay Linds, push again." I heard the doctor and I pushed again. "okay, stop, stop." I took a deep breath in. I looked at Bobby. "I didn't think you'd ever get here. I thought you were going to miss it."  
  
"I'd never miss this."  
  
"Okay, Linds the head is out so I need just a little push." "Okay." I gave another push, nowhere near as strong as my other pushes. I felt all the pressure and force drop and I let out a big sigh. I head cries and looked up to see my baby. I started crying. The nurse placed the baby on my chest and I wrapped my arms around the little boy. He was so little and so cute. He had eyes just like his father. I looked up and saw Bobby's face lit up. He placed his hand over mine resting on our baby. The nurse took the baby from us to weigh him and measure him. Bobby leaned down and kissed my lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." I smiled a very tired smile. "7 pounds 4 ounces. 21 inches and a very loud happy baby." I laughed as the nurse handed my son into my arms. "Okay now you just have to give me a name for his birth certificate and then I can let your boyfriend fill the rest of it out."  
  
"Okay thanks." Bobby and I looked at each other and I nodded my head and smiled. "Robert Gordan Donnell Jr." He smiled proud as he said it and it made me smile too.  
  
"Okay, I filled out this portion of the certificate I need you to fill this out and the doctor will do the rest and it'll be mailed within the week." She kept pointing to all different things and I knew Bobby could care less.  
  
"Thanks." He put the certificate down and sat on the edge of the bed next to me and our son. Stephen was still on the other side of the bed. "Dad, come over here." He walked over and looked at the little boy in my arms. "He's beautiful."  
  
"Isn't he?" We all looked up and laughed. "Can I hold him sweetheart?" I looked at Bobby. "Of course, he's your son." I handed the baby to Bobby and saw his face light up more and more each time. We were in the hospital 3 more days and I was finally able to go home. While I was in the hospital Bobby called my father and brother and invited them over today to see the baby when we got home. We also invited them to stay for dinner. I gathered all the baby things, put him in his carrier and walked out the door with Bobby right behind me. Since only one of us was allowed to stay in the room at night with me, Bobby stayed and Stephen went on home. It was early morning now and Bobby and I walked to his car. I put the baby in the back and got in the front to sit with Bobby. We drove home and Stephen was resting on the couch. "I'm going to bring him upstairs and put him in his crib."  
  
"Okay, why don't you go up and get some sleep too sweetie."  
  
"Okay. What time is my dad coming over?" "He should be here in about 2 hours."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I should wake dad up soon too. Let me give the Little Bobby a kiss goodnight first." I smiled and lifted him out of his carrier and walked over to Bobby. "Night little guy." He gave him a light kiss on his nose and then I brought him upstairs. "I'll wake you up in about and hour or so okay?"  
  
"Thanks." I walked slowly upstairs and put him in his crib, I left the door open and turned on the moniter and brought the other one with me in my room. As soon as I hit the mattress I was asleep. I woke up to the baby crying and it was getting dark outside. I got up and walked in his room and saw Bobby leaning over the crib trying to comfort him back into sleep. I walked in quietly and stood next to him. "Hey." He whispered. "Hey. He asleep again."  
  
"Yeah, maybe he just missed his daddy." I giggled.  
  
"Yeah that's it." He shoved me a little and I laughed. "Come on, I'll go get dressed and then come downstairs."  
  
"Okay cause your dad is going to be here soon." "Okay. I'll be down in a minute." I quickly dressed in baggy clothes to try and hide the still known baby fat. I walked down to the kitchen and saw Stephen and Bobby talking while Bobby went and set the dining room table. "Hey Lindsay, how you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay Stephen, just sore in areas other than that I'm happier then anything, I have a beautiful son, loving boyfriend and warm home." We all smiled and I walked to the dining room table. "You need any help baby?"  
  
"No Linds, you are to rest, you need it. We're almost done here so don't worry."  
  
"Okay." As I was walking into the living room I heard the doorbell. "I'll get it."  
  
"Okay thanks." I walked to the door and opened it to see my little brother and dad standing there. "Hey daddy, hey Mikey."  
  
"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" He gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm doing good, tired and sore but very good. And how are the two of you?"  
  
"I'm good." I heard Mikey. "And you dad?"  
  
"I'm okay, just happy to see my daughter."  
  
"Well, come on in." I moved aside and they came in. We walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Mikey, give your sister the gift we got for the baby." Mikey handed me a gift wrapped in sports themed wrapping paper. "Thanks buddy." I kissed his head. I opened it and it was so cute. There was a little mini Red Sox baseball jersey and matching baby shorts with the Red Sox sign. There was also a little box and I opened that too. It was a silver picture frame that said "Daddy's little Red Sox fan" and it was bordered with the Red Sox sign and baseballs engraved on it. "Awe. You guys, you shouldn't have done this, it's so sweet."  
  
"We wanted to sweetheart."  
  
"Thank you." I hugged them both. Bobby and Stephen walked into the living room. "Bobby look what dad and Mikey bought us for the baby. I showed Bobby and he smiled.  
  
"That's our boy, he'll be a true Red Sox fan."  
  
"Of course, look at his two grandfathers and his daddy." We all shared a laugh.  
  
"Can I get you guys anything to drink?"  
  
"Can I have some juice please?"  
  
"What kind of juice Mikey?"  
  
"Apple?"  
  
"One apple juice and ah Mr. Dole, what can I get you?"  
  
"A Diet Coke?"  
  
"Sure. One Apple juice and one Diet Coke. Linds?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"I'm all set son."  
  
"Okay dad. Dinner is almost ready." Bobby got our drinks and came back in, sitting next to me on the couch. "So where is my little grandson?"  
  
"He's up in his crib, I'll go get him."  
  
"You need help honey?"  
  
"Uh, you can stay here Bobby."  
  
"It's alright, I'll help."  
  
"Okay thanks." I smiled to him and we walked up, I picked the baby up and brought him downstairs. "Here he is. Daddy, this is Little Bobby, and buddy this is your other grandpa." I cuddled him and then handed him to my dad.  
  
"Wow, Linds, Bobby, he's beautiful."  
  
"Thanks dad." I smiled watching my son. "I'm going to go start putting the food on the table Bobby, help me please?"  
  
"Sure dad." A few minutes later they came back in.  
  
"It's ready."  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to put him in his carrier and sit him by us in the dining room." My dad handed him to me and I put him in. We ate a quiet meal, speaking up now and then to talk about the baby. After dinner we went back in the living room. "It was wonderful Stpehen, thank you for inviting us over."  
  
"Thank you for coming it was nice to have you over, why don't we sit and I can get us some coffee."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anything I can do to help dad?" Bobby yawned. "I'm all set you rest in here with everyone." Bobby sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder I had just finished feeding the baby and he had fallen asleep in my arms. Dad stayed another hour and then left. "Thanks for coming daddy."  
  
"Well I couldn't miss seeing my grandson and daughter." I smiled, and gave them both a hug. "Bye Mikey, take care, both of you." I walked into the living room and picked the baby up. "I'm going to take him upstairs and lay in my room with him. I'll see you in the morning." I gave Stephen a kiss on the cheek and went over and gave Bobby a kiss. "Hey, I'll come up with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Night dad"  
  
"Night you guys." We walked upstairs and changed into pajamas, I climbed into bed with the baby in my arms and Bobby laid next to me. The baby had long ago fallen asleep and I laid my head on Bobby's shoulder as I did earlier that night and I felt Bobby's head rest atop mine. I looked up and saw his eyes closed, I knew he fell asleep too. I laid there smiling and heard Stephen come up a while later. I saw him peak in the door and look at us. I smiled and closed my eyes. I saw a flash and heard a camera, I opened them again to see Stephen had taken a picture of the three of us. Me, Bobby and our son. My little family. With that I fell asleep with the two most important men in my life in my arms.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, I'm finally done. It's sad to see this story end but there comes time an end for everything. I will do an epilogue to this story *only* if people e-mail me asking for one, if I get enough people who want me to do it, I'll gladly continue with it. Thank you to EVERYONE who helped me with this story. Kiosha, you have helped me so so much I couldn't have done most of it without you. Faith, thank you for ALL your help and kind words and everything you've done. Mary, thanks for helping me and Edene, Carolyn, Dottie, Court, Kylie, Arwen, Snippy, Knight and EVERYONE I'm leaving out THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I had so much fun writing this peice and I'll have many more stories to work on! Thank you all! 


End file.
